Booth and Bones return from sabbatical
by IHEARTSEELEYJBOOTH
Summary: Booth and Bones return from their separate sabbaticals with the hope and desire to finally be together but only find sadness and pain. Booth has a surprise visitor. Will they be able to make it work or will Bones return to Maluku? This is my first multi chapters, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.
1. Booth gets called home

**Chapter 1 – Booth gets called home**

Receiving a call from the Federal Prosecutor Carolyn Julian informing him that Cam, his oldest and dearest friend needed help and that arrangements have been made for his return, he did not hesitate to pack up. Booth told Hannah that he was leaving due to an emergency back home.

Hannah was a journalist that was embedded in his camp to report on the progress of the war. Booth and his men had rescued her enough to know her by her first name. She immediately took interest in Booth. Booth was the first man that she met that didn't fall at her feet and she wanted to know what his story was. She found him to be extremely attractive and didn't really care if he was already in a relationship.

Booth was in Afghanistan to train soldiers how to be snipers. He had already been there for five months when he first met Hannah. She was beautiful and if he was honest with himself she fell into what was known as his "type". Well his type before Bones of course. Bones was in a league of her own. No one could hold a candle to her. Booth was sitting under a tree thinking about home and Bones when Hannah came and sat next to him and said " You look like someone ran over your puppy soldier". Booth just snorted and asked her what did she need. He was not in the mood for company at the moment but she continued to initiate a conversation. Even during this time he kept thinking about where he went wrong with Bones. He just hoped they could still be friends and renew their partnership when they returned. He needed her in his life. He knew he would never love anyone the way he loves her.

During the two months he spent with Hannah they started a very casual no commitment relationship. Let's say friends with benefits. Whenever he talked about home, he told her about Parker his son and the squints. He talked about Bones and their work. The way he talked about Bones and the way he lit up when he thought of her, Hannah could tell there was more there and wasn't being shared. He never noticed the look of jealousy that came over her whenever he mentioned Bones.

When Booth told her he was leaving early and not completing his one year commitment, she was disappointed. She thought she had time to get his affection and gain access to his heart. To hear him talking about going home, how excited he was to be leaving she had to wonder if his precious Bones was going to be there too. She didn't want to ask, but she had to do something. She couldn't just let him go. She wasn't giving him up yet, she wanted more time. She continued to watch him pack up his footlocker and his other personal items he kept to remind him of home. That's when she noticed him remove a picture of him and Bones from under his pillow and he placed it his shirt pocket over his heart. She wondered if that's the reason they always spent time in her tent and not his.

"Seeley, what about us? What is going to happen now that your going home?" Hannah asked with a slight whine in her voice. Booth let out a sign and said " Hannah I asked you to please stop calling me Seeley, and we agreed to keep this light. I told you I wasn't ready for a relationship."

"Hey if your ever in the D.C. area look me up", he threw out there to lighten the mood. Hannah pulled him in for a passionate kiss and said she will see him one day soon. Of course Booth didn't take her comment to heart, to him this was good bye. He was on his way home. On his way to help a friend and hopefully repair whatever damage was done to his relationship with Bones.


	2. Bones gets called home

**Chapter 2 – Bones gets called home**

Dr. Temperance Brennan and her very annoying intern Ms. Daisy Wick went on a dig to the Maluku Islands. Bones went to the Maluku Island to put distance between herself and Booth. He finally told her how he feels about her and that he wanted to pursue a relationship with her. She wanted that more than anything but she let all of her insecurities over-ride her heart. So she told him she couldn't give him what he wanted. She couldn't promise him marriage or kids, happiness. She didn't think she was good enough for him – that at some point she was going to disappoint him. It took everything in her not to tell him she made a mistake when they said goodbye at the airport. She had to do this for his own good, he would thank her for it later. But this did not change the fact that she woke up and went to bed with him on her mind. She found it hard to concentrate on anything else. She constantly worried if he was ok – if he was safe. She was still his medical proxy just in case the need arise but she didn't want that to be the cause of them seeing each other before the end of their sabbatical. She enters her tent and walks over to her desk to retrieve the brown letter journal with Bones written at the bottom. It was given to her by Booth at a Christmas gift. Every night for the last seven months she would either find a nice quite place to sit and write him a letter. Tonight she lays across her bed and added another letter to him.

_Dear Booth,_

_I miss you so much. I never realized I could miss a person as much as I miss you. I have this ache in my heart for you (not literally). Booth, I hope you are being careful and that your not trying to be a hero. You have to come back to me. I have so many things I want to say to you. First, I want to say I'm sorry I said no outside the Hoover. Please know that it didn't have anything to do with you. I was so scared to take a chance and not live up to your expectations. I wanted more than anything to say yes to you. But what if I hurt you, or you realized my love wasn't enough for you? I didn't want out friendship to take that kind of hit. I have been thinking about us for the last seven months, and its true what they say distance doe_s _make the heart grow fonder (again not literally). We are due back home in three months and at that time, I plan to fix my mistakes. I'm going to ask you to take a chance on me and I hope you still feel the same way. No one has ever made me feel the range of emotions you bring out in me. You were determined you were going to force your way into my life but it was so subtle that I haven't even realized it until it was to late to stop it. I don't want to stop it Booth. I want to see where we go from her. I love you. I know you never expected that from me did you. Trust me I didn't either but there is no other way to describe how I feel. For the first time I'm dreaming of a future with you. I just hope that you can be patient with me. I have a steep learning curve but this is all new to me but there is no one I would rather experience it with than you. I'm actually excited and can't wait to meet you at the reflection pool. I know this is short but I have to get some rest for tomorrow we are hiking to the other side of the island._

_Please be careful and stay safe. Don't play the hero and come back home to me._

_Love Always,_

_Your Bones_

Bones puts her journal away and wonders if she will ever let him read it for himself. She does plan to tell him how she feels and what she wants but she wants to do it face to face. Bones wants to see his eyes sparkle and she can't wait for that smile that only he gives to her. She is going to embrace this relationship head on. As she was closing her drawer Ms. Wick came barging into her tent, interrupting her thoughts to inform her she had a phone call. Immediately all of the blood drains from her face as she fears it has to do with Booth. On her way to the phone she kept repeating please let him be safe, I can't live without him. I need him, please don't take him away from me.

She reaches the phone and says, "Dr. Temperance Brennan." Caroline explained to her what has happened and what is at risk if she didn't return. "Your whole team is on the way home Cher" Caroline said. " Including Booth" she added as an after thought to help influence the good doctors decision.

" I will make the necessary arrangements to leave first thing tomorrow morning Caroline" Bones said. She left the communications tent in search of the dig coordinator, Dr. Daniels.

"Dr. Daniels, I know that this will put you in a awkward situation but I must inform you that there is an emergency at home that I must attend to. I will be making the necessary arrangements to leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Of course Dr. Brennan I fully understand, will you be returning once your situation has been taken care of if your no longer needed?" asked Dr. Daniels. " I'm not certain, but once I have had the opportunity to see to the emergency, I will inform you of my status at that time."

Bones returned to her tent and began making arrangements and packing her belongings. She was looking forward to seeing Booth and admitting her mistake and telling him she is in love with him and doesn't want to lose him.

Tonight she goes to sleep with a smile.


	3. Meeting up at the airport

**Chapter 3 – Booth, Angela and Hodgins met up at the airport**

When Angela heard that Booth and Bones were coming back to D.C. early to help Cam out of a jam, she wasted no time informing Hodgins that they needed to get back home right away. Hodgins called to get the plane ready and left instructions for the staff to lock up the house for them. Once they were close to landing, Angela called Cam to let her know they were back from Paris and would be meeting with everyone the next day. Cam apologized to them for having to cut their honeymoon short to come back home early but thanked them for their support.

" Booth's plane should have landed by now also, have you seen him at the airport?" Cam asked. " No" replied Angela, "but we will keep an eye out for him and give him this information as well".

Spotting Booth – Angela walked up to him and said " Hey studly, you look like you've been working out". Booth just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Giving her a one arm hug he said it was good to be back on American soil and seeing friendly faces. Acknowledging Hodgins, Booth shook his hand and said " It's good to see you again bug man, how was Paris?"

"Dude, Paris was awesome, great food, wine and the sites was unbelievable" Hodgins replied. " In fact we liked it so much, we brought a nice little cozy home so we'll visit more often" Angie added. She was so relaxed while in Paris that she found herself painting all the time.

"Ange, um do you know when Bones is coming back or if she's coming back?" Booth asked

"Yeah, I talked to Cam just before we got off the plane and she said that she arrives tomorrow afternoon at 12:45 on flight 4270 Northwest International Airlines. Cam said we are to meet in the FBI Conference room on the 7th floor at 2:30 tomorrow."

"Carolyn is going to give us all the details about what's going on then". Hodgins added.

"Ok Bones and I will be there. We said we were going to meet at the reflecting pool when we returned. I'm going to take her the the diner for lunch then we'll meet you guys at the Hoover" said Booth.

As they started walking towards the exit, Hodgins said " Come on Booth we can drop you off at the FBI, so you can get your SUV. I bet you can't wait to see Parker."

" I called Rebecca from the plane so I could talk to him, but they went to visit her parents, so I'll see him when he gets back next week. Hopefully we'll have all this wrapped up so I can spend some quality time with him before I have to officially dive into work mode."

" Has anyone heard from Bones while she was gone?" Asked Booth. Ange shook her head said " Not one word, no phone calls, letters, emails or texts nothing, how about you?"

" Nope looks like I'm not the one only then." Booth was silently hoping it didn't mean she was going to shut him out now. He has to make this right. Now he was more anxious for tomorrow to come. Tonight, he will go home, eat, shower and think about what to say to her tomorrow.

Getting into Hodgins limo the trio didn't see Hannah plotting how she was going to reveal her presence.


	4. Booth and Bones reunion

Chapter 4 – Booth/Bones Reunion

Bones had just left baggage claims and existed the airport in search of a cab to take her the reflecting pool where she would meet Booth. She had so many thoughts going through her mind. First and foremost will he be there? Would he want to see her again? Is he going to still have feelings for her? What kind of relationship are they going to have?

Booth was already there, nervous not knowing what to expect of their reunion. He missed her so much. He sensed her presences behind him. He turned to face her and she was painstakingly beautiful. Blue eyes met brown ones and they both smiled at each other. Less than halfway to him, Bones dropped her luggage and ran into his arms. Booth swooped her up swinging her around in his arms. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent he longed for during their time apart. He placed her feet back on the ground but continued to hold her tightly against him as he said " God Bones, I missed you!" She smiled and said, " I missed you to Booth" in a soft whisper. He asked her if she wanted to get lunch from the diner before they met the others. " That would be acceptable Booth." He took her bags in one hand and threw his other arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him as he led her to his SUV. Booth there is so much I need to talk to you about, can we go back to my place tonight and talk? Booth wondered what was going through that brilliant mind of hers and he noticed she never removed her arm from around his waist as they walked to his SUV. No instead she walked closer to him. He realized he never answered so he said, " sure...Bones whatever you want. Is everything OK?" She looked up at him with those captivating blue eyes and that adorable crocked smile and said "yes, Booth it's perfect actually."

This woman amazed me. She doesn't realize the hold she has on me, how much I need her. To my surprise she doesn't say anything when I opened the truck door for her to get inside and that's when it hit me. There is something different about her – a good difference but different none the less. She seems more open. The ride to the diner was in silence with both partners lost in their own thoughts. ' Would it be to much for me to hope she changed her mind about us?' ' Maybe I can hint around during lunch about what she wants to talk about later. She seems so happy – so care free.'

'I hope he is still open to the idea of an us. He seems to be interested if I can go on the way he looks at me and can't stop touching me.' If everything works out tonight will end my three years of celibacy. Who would have thought I would have refrained from sexual intercourse based off of a conversation with my partner about crappy sex vs making love. After his little fling with Cam. I haven't known Booth to have been involved with anybody. I feel a warmth spread through my body knowing we will be experiencing this together. Just being in this close proximity of him makes me feel like a school girl going out with her secret crush. The things this man makes me feel. I didn't realize I was smiling until I look over at him and he's watching me, "What?" " Nothing...what are you all smiles for? Your that happy to see me?" Booth asked giving me that charm smile he only reserves for me. I don't hesitate as I said " yes, I am very excited about seeing you again and being home." He gets this amused smirk on his face and I change the subject before I give to much away.

' I wonder if I should tell Bones about Hannah. Nah I'll never see her again anyway. That time spent with her was just a way to ease the lonliness.'

"Booth are you okay?"

"Yeah Bones why do you ask?"

"Because I asked you a question twice and you didn't answer?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Bones. I guess I'm more excited about going to the diner than I thought. Haven't had any pie in seven months."

"That's understandable the way you consume the overly sweet fruity substance." " Really Bones!" What were you asking me before I zoned out?"

"I just wanted to know if you had any details about why we were called to come back early. Carolyn didn't go into specifics."

"No just that we will be briefed at 2:30, this afternoon at the Hoover in the conference room on the 7th floor." We can ride over after lunch, that way we can spend a little time with everybody until the meeting starts. I met with Angela and Hodgins yesterday at the airport. I'm not sure if they were able to reach Sweets but we'll find out. I'm looking forward to seeing every one again except the kid.

Arriving at the diner, I noticed our favorite table by the window was available and we automatically go and take our seats. The staff is so happy to see us back that they came over and welcomes and back and told us that lunch was on the house. We placed our order with our regular waitress and then proceed to talk about our time apart, what we did, what we saw. Of course minus my time spent with Hannah.

Have you seen Parker since you've been back? I'm sure he was thrilled knowing you were back." I asked Booth as I sipped my coffee.

It really warms my heart that she thinks of my son. " Parks is away with Rebecca visiting her parents. I talked to him last night and once I assured him I wasn't going back we made plans to see each other when he gets back. Becs is going to let me have him for a few days and we are going to visit pops."

"Hey you should come along with us, you know pops would love to see you and you know how Parks feels about you."

At this time the waitress brought our lunch over and I reached for a fry from Booth's plate. Nothing new there. He had this smug smile on his face when he said, "After all you have all of the Booth men wrapped around your little finger." I smiled flirtatiously as I said " are you sure I have all of the Booth men wrapped around my little finger." I slowly lick my lips and give him a once over with my eyes. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply. When he looks at me again his eyes are fixated on me and filled with desire. I find myself extremely anxious having that desire directed at me. Neither of us realize we were holding hands on the table and that we don't look away or untangle our hands when the waitress brings him a slice of apple pie. Booth has a smudge of apple pie filling on the corner of his mouth, so I lean over the table and wipe it away with my finger while maintaining eye contact I lick the filling off my finger and I heard him gasp. My heart is beating so fast and I really want to wait until we go back to my apartment tonight but I can't help myself. I missed him so much.

Bones is flirting with me and damn she is good. She hasn't openly flirted with me like this since we worked our first case together. I heard myself gasp when she leaned across the table and wiped some pie from my lips and licked it off her fingers, I felt my pants getting extra tight. If I get up right now I am going to embarrass myself for sure. I wanted to wrap her up in my arms and kiss her senseless. Could this actually be working out in my favor?

Just as I was about to ask Bones what all of this meant, I noticed something caught her eye and her expression went from fun and flirty to a blank mask. This can't be good. Before I could turn around to see what caught her attention, a pair of small hands covered my eyes and I heard " Surprise Babe." Please tell me this is not happening, "Hannah what are you doing here?" I asked her. "Well when you left I was lonely and after spending almost every night together I didn't like sleeping alone last night. So I transferred state side to be with you babe. Aren't you glad to see me?" I never answered her question.

I didn't want to have this discussion in front of Bones. Things were finally working out and with such ease. I was caught up in my thoughts and trying to figure out how to undue this mess that I didn't even notice Hannah reach up and pulled my head down to her and she started to kiss me, it wasn't until I felt her stick her tongue in my mouth and I heard Bones gasp. 'Oh God no...Bones'. As I pulled away from Hannah, she turned to Bones and said, " I'm sorry I didn't realize how much I missed my soldier until I saw him sitting her. You must be the infamous Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm Hannah Burley. Seeley, here talked about you so much when we weren't otherwise occupied that is. I feel as if I already know you." She turns to me and smiles. " I'm sorry I can't say the same" Bones curtly replied. The way Bones was looking at me it hurt me to my core. " Bones?"

"I'm sorry there is something I have to do before our meeting I must go. Booth I will see you along with the rest of team then."

"What about your lunch we haven't finished eating?" I knew it was lame but I was looking for any reason to keep her there. She stands up to gather her things and looks back at her meal and says, " I no longer find it appealing."

"Bones please." But she doesn't acknowledge me. Before she can leave Hannah says " Dr. Brennan, I hope to see you again. It will be nice to get to know Seeley's family and friends now that I'm here. May I call you Bones? Bones looks at her and says "No Do Not Call Me Bones!" She wouldn't even look at me as she walked by me and right out the diner. Why did it just feel like she walked out of my life as well?

I was sitting across the street watching him with her. Watching him look at her and noticing he has never looked at me like that. They were flirting and so focused on each other, it was as if nothing around them mattered. I saw her lean across the table and wipe something off of his lips and lick her fingers. This was to intimate – something lovers do. This was going to far it was time to put a stop to this and make my presence known.


	5. Booth and Bones POV

**Chapter 5**

I couldn't get out of the diner fast enough. I hailed a cab back to my apartment, I didn't even realize I was crying until the cabbie asked me if I was OK. " No, I just lost someone that was very close to me". When we pulled up in front of my building the driver said " I'm sorry for your loss." I paid him and said "me to." Entering her building still in a daze over what happened, Bones said hello to Walt the front desk security guard as she made her way to the elevators. She was barely holding on.

Pulling out her keys to unlock her door she inhaled and just held her breath a minute trying to compose herself just a little bit longer. Quickly losing the fight she rushed in and closed her door. Slowly sinking down to the floor bringing her knees up to her chest she began to cry. She cried for believing what he said about "being the one" and "being his standard". 'So much for becoming one and making love. I put my brain in neutral and my heart in over-drive and now I can't breathe' thought Bones. This is why I don't trust what others say, don't trust love. When something better comes along I'm always left to my own devices. I need to come up with a plan. First I need to get out of here this will be the first place he looks and I just can't face Booth right now.

As she pulls her suitcases from her closet she places a call into her publisher to have some arrangements made. " Hello Kim, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan. I am in DC and I need you to make some arrangements for me. Please use a pen name to make the reservations under and use a name that can not be linked back to me or you. I am in need of a hotel suite and a rental car. I'm not sure how long I will be utilizing either. Kim no one is to know where I am staying or how to reach me, however if you need to contact me for any reason, I am reachable via my cell phone."

Her publisher sent a car service to pick her up and take her to the hotel where she put away her luggage and picked up her keys for her rental car.

Stunned, Booth stood at the table as he watched Bones get into the cab and drive off. He turned to see Hannah looking up at him with a look of concern. " Hannah what the hell are doing here? I don't remember in any conversation we had where we agreed that you would be coming here."

" I can't fucking believe you just put that little show on. I never misled you. I was upfront with you about everything and then you come here and pull this shit." " Why...why would you do this?"

"Seeley, I believe that we can have something together. We had an amazing time you can't tell me it meant nothing to you, that I mean nothing to you. Given more time we would have made that commitment to each other. I'm ready to commit to you whole heartily. I'm falling in love with you Seeley and I want us to see if we can make it work. Give us a chance, give me a chance. I made you happy before and you can't deny that. What we shared was more than just casual sex Seeley. I know you felt it to. Look I know you have to go but can we meet for dinner, maybe a little dancing later? We can sit and talk about us our future. Please Seeley?

"I can't do this right now Hannah I have to go." He gets in his SUV and makes his way to the Hoover. Booth sits in the parking garage looking around for Bones car and not seeing it he checks in at the front desk to see if she has checked in at the visitors desk and is told no she has not arrived yet. All he can think about right now is Bones and her reaction. He prays she gives him a chance to explain. He needs to make this right. The sooner the better.


	6. Confernce Room

**I would like to thank all of you that have taken the time to review my work and comment. I would also like to thank all of you who are actively following the story I hope I don't disappoint you. I was very nervous about submitting this story so thank you all again. I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 6**

When he arrived at the conference room he was greeted by the squints, Carolyn and Sweets.. He groaned to inwardly when he saw Sweets. Sweets always wanted to get shrinky and he was in no mood to deal with Sweets today. The kid thought he knew everything.

"Welcome back Seeley" says Cam with a small smile on her face. "Don't call me Seeley – Camille" he replied.

"Where is Dr. Brennan?" I just assumed you two would have came in together. Angela said you were suppose to meet and then have lunch." said Cam.

"We did but she said she had something she had to do and that she would meet us here." he said avoiding eye contact with Cam and Sweets.

"What's going on Seeley?" asked Cam

Just then Carolyn's cell phone rings and I hear her say "Cherie where are you? We are all here and ready to start." I feel Cam glaring at me while still waiting for me to answer her and then Carolyn says"OK but you need to be in a secure location."

"Alright people, I need everyone to take a seat so that we can begin. For all of you with confused faces Dr. Brennan was held up and wasn't able to make it here in time, she is joining us via her cell phone."

After Carolyn finished explaining the details of the case to us I realized I was only half listening when Bones voice brought me back to reality. She sounded so small, distant and hurt. When she said that any forensics that needed to be collected in the field can be done by an intern or that Sweets can go with me to chase down any leads and accompany me for any interrogations my heart dropped. She feels because the case involves children her time is best spent in the lab. She is trying to distance herself. This is not good at all. She's not even trying to give me a chance to explain what happened.

"Cam, can you email all of the notes and x-rays on the case so that I can go over them tonight?" says Bones

"Yes, of course Dr. Brennan. I'll send everything that we have available." Cam said silently asking me what's going on.

Hodgins interrupted the awkward moment and said " Can someone please explain why we are here at the FBI instead of at the lab?"

Cam replied in a solemn voice " The Board of Directors felt since everyone went on a sabbatical there was no use for the lab to be in operation. They shut us down until further notice."

Dr. Brennan, they also cut the funding for the interns. As for now the only active intern available to assist you is Daisy and that's if she came back with you. The other interns were forced to look for other means of employment.

"I told Ms. Wick that we would most likely be needing her services so she was willing to come back to assist. Do you know where Mr. Bray is currently employed? I will seek him out and inquire of his availability. We are going to need him to go out in the field with Agent Booth, Ms. Wick can assist me in the lab" Bones states in her no non-sense tone.

'Wait when did I become Agent Booth?' I thought to myself. Everyone noticed and all eyes turned to look at me. I just hung my head to avoid their piercing glares.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan I'll get that information for you. He left it just in case there were changes and he would be able to return." says Cam

"Well if that is all I'm needed for I am going to

"Wait Bones" I interrupted her "Tell me where you are and I'll swing by so we can review these files together to see what could have been missed. Maybe speed this up a bit?"

"That won't be necessary Agent Booth as I already have a list of things that require my immediate attention. That sounds like something more suited for you and Dr. Sweets. I just don't have it in me at this time to look for clues. I would be very displeased if I view it incorrectly. You know how I feel about assuming and conjecture Agent Booth."

"Now if that is all I must be going. Cam I will go over the information you send and get back to you. Ange – Jack I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully, I will have some answers as to when we may move back into the lab." says Bones

**Thank you for taking the time for reading my story. Any suggestions?**


	7. Hannah runs into Bones

**What we've all been waiting for! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update again later in the week.**

**Chapter 7 – Hannah runs into Bones**

Bones was sitting in a little cafe' on the other side of town to limit the chances of running into Booth replying to emails and drinking her latte' while simultaneously working on getting the Jeffersonian Lab back up and running. She glances up at the mere mention of her name only to come face to face with Hannah Burley.

"Dr. Brennan, I thought you were still with Seeley? Does this mean that your meeting is over and he's free now" says a giddy Hannah.

" Ms. Burley I'm not trying to be rude but I am rather busy at the moment. If your looking for Agent Booth I suggest you go the Hoover Building or his apartment. It is not my turn to keep watch of him. Now if you'll excuse me."

Bones picks up her phone and calls the Chairman on the Board of Directors to discuss the issue of reopening the lab. Hannah sensing she has been dismissed turns to leave. She places an order and waits for Bones to finish her call.

"Dr. Brennan I understand that you are a very busy woman but I would like to discuss Seeley with you. Hannah hides a smirk or so she thinks.

"Ms. Burley I have no intentions on discussing Agent Booth with you, now if you don't mind as I stated before I am rather busy."

"Look Temperance, may I call you Temperance?" Ask Hannah

"NO"

"Very well, Dr. Brennan, I love Seeley very much and I believe he loves me to. When I met him he was sad, lonely and hopeless. I was there for him and he told me how you broke his heart. How it didn't faze you the amount of pain he was in. He explained no matter how selfish you were in not only refusing him but not bothering to see how your rejection affected him in the end. He told me how you chose to end your partnership without discussing it with him but instead he had to hear about it from other co-workers. I couldn't help but notice how you seemed to be some what upset when I met you earlier. I'm sorry if my arrival took you by surprise but did you expect an attractive, tender loving fun guy like Seeley to stay single and at your beck and call forever? He deserves to be happy and I do that for him. You don't make love every night to someone if your harboring feelings for another woman."

"Ms. Burley how soon after you met Agent Booth did you have your first encounter if you don't mind me asking? Ask Bones

"I'm a journalist and I was chasing down a lead. My cameraman and I found ourselves in the middle of a hostile situation. Seeley saved me and I rewarded him by showing him my gratitude. And he was very thankful" Hannah smirked thinking she sticking it Bones.

"Well if you knew Agent Booth as well as you claim you would know he has two views on sex.

**Crappy Sex** – Casual – emotionless – satisfying biological urges – a release if you will and then there's **Making Love** – Consists of being in a committed monogamous relationship – becoming one with each other and attempting to break the laws of physics. Now what you just described to me was what he would consider crappy, cheap , desperate emotionless sex. Given the proper technique anyone can have an orgasm. I'm sure you have mastered that technique quite well. And given my limited experience in the matters of the heart even I know it takes more than one day to build that type of connection to classifying it as making love. And Ms. Burley if that's how you show your gratitude, I'd be more careful, there is a name for that you know? I'm sure you have probably heard it at least once in your life." Bones said as she got up from the table and smiled in Hannah's direction before taking her leave.

Hannah sat there trying to figure out what happened – how did the tables turn on her. She thought she had the upper hand on Bones. It wasn't until she heard people snickering around her that she realized their conversation was overheard in the cafe. Now she was embarrassed of what these people thought of her. How did this socially challenged woman get the upper hand on her.

**What do you think will happen next? Do you think its time for Booth to finally corner Bones?**

**Or do you think its time for another scene between Booth and Hannah? **

**Thanks again for reading... I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	8. Booth POV

**This is just a filler chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

The little boy that was in the lab died of an accidental death. His family couldn't afford a proper burial so they tried to bury him themselves. Bones being Bones paid for the family to give him a proper burial. She felt that with all the death we deal with, a happy ending would be nice. So she spoke to Sweets about us (Sweets and myself), to help the mother locate her son. Bones still refused to go out in the field with me. Of course Sweets wanted to jump right on this and tried to get us into counseling. We both declined.

Its been three days and I haven't had any contact with Bones. She won't answer any of my calls or return my messages. She would only come to the Hoover when she knew I would be in the field . After the little boy's remains were identified the case was closed. The squints moved back to the Jeffersonian lab. Since Bones refused to talk to me, I went to her apartment early in the morning hoping to catch her before she left for work and late at night but she wasn't there. According to the door man she hasn't been there in days. I tried to talk to Angela with out giving to much away about how Bones has been acting since she's been back , but she said that she keeps to herself , locked up in bone storage and asked not to be disturbed.

Charlie has informed me that Hannah has been dropping by the office when I'm out and insinuating she's my new girlfriend. Now the word around the Hoover and the lab is that I'm dating this leggy blond whose been hanging around the Hoover. That's all I need is for Bones to get wind of that as if Hannah didn't give her enough ammunition to shut me out already.

I just finished finalizing arrangements with Rebecca so I can spend time with Parker when my cell vibrated on my desk. I picked it up and saw I had a text from Bones. I was excited and scared at the same time. I opened the message and it said:

_Agent Booth at your earliest convenience could you please leave my luggage at the security desk at the lab. ~ Dr. Brennan_

_Bones please talk to me. Where are you staying? I've been to ur apt. and I know ur not staying there._

_There is nothing for us to talk about Agent Booth. I have learned a lot in the last few days. Whatever I wouldn't want shared with Ms. Burley is better kept to myself. ~ Dr. Brennan._

_Bones I don't understand. Please give me a chance to explain everything. It's not what it looks like, please. _

_Really Agent Booth – what happened to "what's ours is ours." Someone sucking you off the same day you meet gives her a right to know what happened between us. Angela is my best friend Agent Booth and I have not shared what happened between us with her. ~ Dr. Brennan_

_After all Agent Booth I don't want to be selfish and not consider how you are affected. And I don't want you to learn about this from our co-workers, I will not be returning to field work. You can take one of the interns out with you when they are needed. ~ Dr. Brennan_

_Bones please! Please don't do this. I deserve the chance to explain. After six years please don't walk away from this – from us like this please. I'm begging you._

Five minutes later there is a knock at my door and its Sweets. " What do you want Sweets?"

"Dr. Brennan asked me to stop by and pick up her luggage she left in your SUV a few days ago. She asked that I drop it off at the lab when I pick up Daisy."

"Did Bones say she was going to be at the lab?" I asked him hoping it was the chance I needed to force her to listen to me.

"No, she just said to drop it off in Angela's office and she would get it later when she came in. Do you have it here or is it still in your SUV? Agent Booth would like to talk about what's going on between you and Dr. Brennan. I have some time right now if you would like?"

" No get out Sweets. I have work to do and I'm pretty sure you have somebody to shrink."

"But what about Dr. Brennan's things?" says Sweets.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure she gets it. We need to have a little talk anyway."

"I'm not sure that's wise Agent Booth. I thi" I cut him off and tell him to get out of my office again. I gave him my best don't challenge me glare and he left right away.

"Charlie get in here"

" Yes sir" said Charlie

"Look Charlie, I need to find out where Dr. Brennan is staying. She's not at her place or staying with her friends from what I can tell. Try hotels, land records to see if she purchased property I'm not aware of, check bank records, run her credit report what ever just get me something. Also check out rental agencies. She's not using her car but she does have transportation. But before you check the rental agency look at the times when you know she's been here at the Hoover and then check surveillance to see if you spot her coming or going. Get me something anything Charlie and I needed it yesterday – do you understand?"

"Yes sir I'm on it. I will try to have something tangible by this afternoon." Sensing his boss needed solitude he shuts the door behind him.

Booth picks up his phone and starts to re-read the text messages between him and Bones. 'What is she talking about?' Then everything falls into place. He remembers him and Hannah sharing drinks in her tent and then after giving into her many advances for something more, she asks about Bones. He told her what happened between them and how they ended up half way across the world from one another.

Hannah must have seen Bones. Wait did she go to the lab? I need to find Bones now. It's time to put an end to this. First issue is to take care of Hannah Burley.

At that moment his computer alerted him to incoming email from Cam. "Damn it Seeley! What in the hell is going on? I just received an email from Dr. Brennan informing me she is returning to Maluku for the duration of the project and she is requesting an extended leave. We can't afford to lose her now, we just got things back on track and some sort of normalcy around here Seeley. Fix this now before we lose her and get shut down permanently."

Damn it this is not fucking happening now. How the hell can I fix it if I don't even know where the hell she is.

Booth opens up his contact list and prepares to send her an email.

_Bones _

_This is not the way I wanted to go about this but you're not giving me any other option here. I want to talk to you face to face, look into those beautiful blue eyes that takes my breath away when I look into them. Bones please believe me when I tell you that Hannah was a mistake. I promise you we are not in a relationship, I never promised her anything. When we left each other at the airport seven months ago, I never thought we would have a chance but I never gave up hope. I spent my time away thinking about how I went about it all wrong and how I could fix it with you when we returned. I wanted another chance to convince you to give us a chance to be more. I was so conflicted by the time Hannah came along. I hadn't heard from you, I didn't know where we stood, where I stood in your life anymore. Before we left we wasn't ourselves, the communication wasn't there like it use to be. I was hurt to have to hear from Sweets who heard from Daisy that you were leaving me for a year. There was a time, I would have known before anyone else, but I was the last to hear about it and it wasn't from you. Then five months not a word from you – nothing. I waited and nothing. I never said you were selfish. You don't have a selfish bone in your body. Your the most unselfish person I've ever met. I don't know where that even came from, I wouldn't ever say anything so far from the truth. _

_I'm going to assume (yes I know I how you feel about assumptions) since you have some specifics of what happened between Hannah and I that she saw you out at some point and she told you. Let me set the record straight. I told Hannah about you and I yes, that's true but I also told her that I was in love with you and I wasn't looking for anything serious. I told her that when my tour was up I was coming home and trying again. The first encounter with her was just plain poor judgment. It really happened so fast and it's been so long since I felt a womans touch I was weak Temperance there is no excuse for it. Any time after that it was just satisfying biological urges. I swear to you there was no feeling behind it. Temperance, I need you to believe me. Hannah showing up here was just as much a surprise to me as it was to you. _

_When we came back and went to lunch it felt like I was going to get the chance to take us to the next level. My gut was telling me that you changed your mind or at least thought it was possible. Maybe I had some more explaining to do but I thought I was finally going to have everything I wanted and that was to be with you. I remember telling you six years ago outside of the pool hall that I felt this was going somewhere. I still do if you give me a chance. Give us a chance. I have not been with Hannah since I left Afghanistan. I have only spoken with her twice since I have been home and one of those times was when she surprised us at the diner. Finding you and talking with you, fixing us has been my top priority. I need you and only you. I love you Temperance, give me the chance to prove that to you to show you ever day that you would allow. Don't shut me out of your life and please don't leave me again Temperance. My heart won't survive it again. I'm begging you baby, I'm begging you._

_I love you,_

_Booth_


	9. Bones POV

**Chapter 9 – Bones POV**

Bones was sitting in here suite mentally going over things to do before her departure. She informed Booth she wasn't going out in the field with him again. She told Cam she was leaving and requested an extended leave. She needed time to get over Booth to compartmentalize her feelings for him. Anger building within thinking about her time away dreaming about him, hoping for another chance just to come home and learn he has been screwing some woman he just met. She understood the need to satisfy those urges, hell she was doing it long before she allowed herself to admit her feelings about Booth. But once she knew in heart there was more between them she hasn't been with a man for three years. She believed his theory on making love and crappy sex.

Her lap top beeped letting her know she had received mail. Moving the mouse she noticed the sender's name was SA-Booth. What could he possibly have to say to that she would be interested in hearing. Her brain was telling her to delete it but her heart wouldn't let her. After reading the email she was so lost. Did she respond to him and give him the opportunity to voice his say or just ignore the email and continue on with her plans to return to the dig and take some time for herself to lock up those emotions that was so damaging to her? Staring at her lap top his words were haunting her thoughts and she needed to have a clear head to execute a more precise plan for herself. She decided she needed to go for a run. Dressed and leaving the hotel she was off to Rock Creek Park to run her troubles away.

Usually running through the park would ease her mind and help release her but Booths' words just kept tormenting her inside of her head. The faster and harder she ran, the more she kept hearing his words haunting her every step so she pushed harder and harder. Bones just kept going – trying to out run her thoughts until she couldn't go anymore. Against her will she found herself leaning up against crying. Between the text messages and the email she found to be very overwhelming.

"_This is not the way I wanted to go about this but you're not giving me any other option here. I want to talk to you face to face, look into those beautiful blue eyes that takes my breath away when I look into them."_

"_I spent my time away thinking about how I went about it all wrong and how I could fix it with you when we returned. I wanted another chance to convince you to give us a chance to be more."_

"_Bones please! Please don't do this. I deserve the chance to explain. After six years please don't walk away from this – from us like this please. I'm begging you."_

"_Bones please believe me when I tell you that Hannah was a mistake."_

"_told her that I was in love with you." "I hadn't heard from you, I didn't know where we stood, where I stood in your life anymore." " I need you and only you. I love you Temperance."_

"_Don't shut me out of your life and please don't leave me again Temperance. My heart won't survive it again. I'm begging you baby, I'm begging you."_

She was crying so hard that she realized if she didn't get it together she could hyperventilate. 'So much for clearing my thoughts' she signed wiping her eyes and sobbing while making her way to her car. Once inside she composed herself enough to go back to the hotel and make her way back to the suite.

After taking a long hot bath and drinking a cup of organic tea, she found that she still couldn't get Booth off of her mind. Was she making a mistake leaving before talking to him? Did she want to talk to him? Was it to late for them?

She felt a headache coming on so she decided it was time to go to bed and let the tension of the day drain from her body. Maybe tomorrow will bring some insight.

She fell into a restless sleep.


	10. Hannah makes an appearance at the Hoover

**I have 2 chapters for you tonight! I hope you enjoy them both...**

**Chapter 10 – Hannah makes an appearance at the Hoover and the Lab**

The day after Hannah confronted Bones at the cafe, she had been unable to contact Booth so she decided to go to the Hoover. Arriving at the security desk in the lobby, Hannah steps up to the guard and says " I'm Hannah Burley and I'm here to see Seeley Booth."

"Ms. Burley, I need to see your photo identification and please sign in here" said the guard.

Once Hannah signed in and retrieved her identification and visitors pass, she was instructed to place her personal items on the conveyor belt and step through the metal detectors. When she was cleared by security she took the elevator to the 6th floor.

Taken notice to all of the looks coming her way Hannah smiles and walks over to Charlies desk. Clearing her throat she says, "Excuse me could you tell me how to get to Seeley's office please?" ask Hannah.

"I'm sorry Ms...?" Charlie waits for her to introduce herself before he tells her anything about Booth.

"Burley, Hannah Burley. I'm joining Seeley from Afghanistan." says Hannah with a wide grin on her face.

Knowing how his boss feels about Dr. Brennan, Charlie is surprised Booth would bring a woman back from war.

"Um... yeah well Ms. Burley, _Agent Booth_ (he says with emphasis on Agent) is not in the office at the moment. Would you like to leave him a message?" Charlie replied.

Just as she is about to speak, Sweets walks up to Charlie not paying attention to the blond standing there and says " Hey Charlie, Booth needs information on this person as soon as possible and gives him a slip of paper. He said to call him on his cell when you have something." says Sweets.

"Alright thank you Dr. Sweets." says Charlie as he turns back to Hannah and says, " As I was saying would you like to leave him a message?" Charlie impatiently waits for a response from this woman he has taken an instant dislike to.

"Just let Seeley know I stopped by and that I was hoping we could grab lunch together and that I'll try to catch up with him later this evening." she says now focusing in on Sweets talking to another agent.

Walking very quickly to the elevator so she can catch up to Sweets before the door closes she says" Can you hold the door please?"

Automatically Sweets pushes the door back open before it can close all the way to allow Hannah entrance.

"Thank you" she says sticking her hand out to shake his she introduces herself, "Hi I'm Hannah Burley, I came back with Seeley you must be Dr. Sweets."

Surprised, Sweets just looks at her not really knowing what to say, he closes his mouth and compose himself enough to say "Yes...Yes I'm Dr. Lance Sweets. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Burley." Knowing it was a lie the moment it came out of his mouth.

"You um... so you came back with Agent Booth? I mean he hasn't mentioned you and I've been working with him since his return." says Sweets

"Oh, I thought he was working with Temperance." Hannah says trying to get information out of Sweets.

As he begins to speak the elevator door opens up to the lobby where they exit the elevator to continue their fishing expedition. "We all work as a team to resolve open cases. So you've met Dr. Brennan?" Sweets says now its his turn to get more information.

Hannah eagerly replies, " Yes I met Temperance a few days ago when she came back from her dig. Seeley has mentioned all of you to me and I feel as though I know you already. I'm a war correspondent, and I was embedded in Seeley's camp two months ago, where we got to know one another and formed a relationship. I transferred back to the states to be with him."

" I see. Well, Ms. Burley it was...nice meeting you. I'll be sure to let Booth know I met you. I mean...I'll let him know you were here. I must be going now. Bye." says Sweets as he made a quick retreat to the stairs.

On his way to his office, Sweets is finally putting the pieces together and now knows why there is so much tension between the partners at least he thinks he knows the whole story. ' This is so not good' he thought to himself as he entered his office, closing the door behind him he pulled out his cell phone to call Cam.

Hannah leaves the Hoover and decided its time to make an appearance at the lab and hopefully run into Temperance again.

**Meanwhile at the lab**

"What? are you sure Dr. Sweets?" says a stunned and furious Cam. " Yes, thank you for letting me know."

'Damn it this is why she wants to leave and asked for an extended leave and why she wouldn't come to the meeting at the Hoover with him when they returned.' Cam thought to herself.

Just as she was heading out of her office Angela was on her way in to talk to Cam.

"Cam is there..." Angela was cut off by Cam telling her to come with her to the security desk where she will explain what is going on.

Once she arrived at the security desk Cam says, " Hello Hal, I need you to post a notice for all shifts not to allow a Ms. Hannah Burley entrance into this lab under any circumstance. IF she asks for Dr. Brennan, please call myself, Ms. Montenegro or Dr. Hodgins. If she says she is here for Agent Booth, ask her to please wait while you notify him. Call Agent Booth on his cell phone and let him know that he is needed at the front desk. This office under strict orders she is not to enter that lab or bother Dr. Brennan is that clear?"

"Yes Dr. Saroyan, I will notify everyone that's on duty now and I will post it for all shifts in the Internal Report Logs. I will also inform the guards in our meeting during shift change. Don't worry Dr. Saroyan your instructions will be carried out to the letter." says Hal.

"Thank you Hal. I really appreciate it." says Cam

As Cam and Angela turned to walk away Angela says, " Cam what is going on? Who is this Hannah person and what does she have to do with Bren?"

Before Cam can answer her questions, she hears Hannah introduce herself and ask to see Temperance. Cam turns around and makes her way back to the security desk with Angela trailing behind trying to figure out what is going on.

"Ms. Burley is it? I'm Dr. Saroyan. Dr. Brennan is unavailable how may I help you?" says Cam. Not at all pleased this woman would show up here.

"I just wanted to catch up with her and hopefully run into Seeley. You must be Cam and Angela.? Seeley has told me so much about you." she says a little to sweetly.

"Well Seeley is it? Hasn't said anything about you. Who are you and what do you want with Bren?" says a protective Angela.

Taken back by the hostility Hannah was feeling from these two, she sucked in a breath and said, " I came back from Afghanistan with Seeley. We met about two months ago and we just clicked. I came back to the states to be with him. I met Temperance the other day and just thought if Seeley wasn't available for lunch, I could possible talk Temperance in to going so we can get to know each other better." says Hannah." Snidely she says, " After all it only makes sense the two women sharing Seeley should get to know one another."

Picking up on Angel's fury, Cam says, " Ms. Burley – Seeley isn't here. In the future if you are looking for him please keep your searches limited to the his mobile or his office. As you are aware he does not work out of this location. As far as Dr. Brennan is concerned she has a very heavy workload and does not appreciate unscheduled interruptions. This is a restricted lab and is not open to the public. You can not just show up when you want to. I suggest that you leave now and not return here. Actually I highly recommend that you not return. Have a good day Ms. Burley."

"Hal, go through the security tapes and take stills of Ms. Burley from every angle and supply them with security and please make it clear she is not authorized to enter this lab." says Angela.

Hannah isn't out of ear shot when she hears Angela's remark to security and her barely contained anger when she says, " Cam what the hell is he thinking? Four years, four fucking years being in love with Bren and he goes off to war and comes back with Desert Barbie. I better not see Agent Booth anytime soon."

" Yeah well we both know what Booth was thinking with and its located between his legs. I really thought they were going to make a go of it when they returned. I need to speak to him and let him know that she is not welcomed here and he better keep her away. Angela, fill Hodgins in on what's going on just in case she shows up here again and security has to call him. I'll talk to Dr. Brennan." says Cam.


	11. Booth confronts Hannah

**As promised this the 2nd chapter for tonight.**

**What we've all been waiting for! I hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**Chapter 11 – Booth confronts Hannah**

After reading Cam's email, Booth couldn't concentrate on work anymore. He took his keys, badge and gun out of his drawer and grabbed his suit coat from the back of his chair and left his office. Stopping at Charlies' desk Booth said, " Charlie when you get that information I need, call me on my cell." He didn't even wait for Charlie to respond before he walked away to take the stairs down to the garage. Driving around DC without a destination in mind he found himself sitting on the steps over the Lincoln Memorial where he and Bones shared their thoughts with each other. Thoughts they couldn't share with anyone else. She knows things about him his family doesn't know – wouldn't understand. He thought about their very first kiss outside the pool hall when he told her about being a gambler. He knew then she was going to be someone special to him, she was already someone special he just couldn't explain why.

Sitting there thinking he felt his cell phone go off in his pocket. Pulling his phone out he thought it may be Charlie with information on Bones. Instead he saw it was Cam calling from the lab. Hopefully she isn't calling to tell me Bones is gone.

"Yeah Cam what can I do for you?" says Booth

"Seeley, how could you? You go to war and come back with another woman? Did you even think how this would affect Dr. Brennan? Is that why she's leaving Seeley? Is she leaving because of you?...Seeley is that the reason Dr. Brennan has been pushing us all away and retreating back into her shell?" Cam fired off the questions.

"Damn it Seeley Booth, do you even realize when she is not here at the lab nobody knows where she is or how she's doing? When she is here at the lab she closes herself off from all of us." Cam says.

"She's not just distancing herself from you but from all us." Cam says and Booth can hear the pain in her voice.

"Cam, its not what you think. I didn't come back here with Hannah. She just showed up on her own. I came back with every intention on making things right with Bones." Booth says with a heavy heart.

"I met Hannah when I was over there and one thing led to another. We just started out as friends and I was a little homesick, I talked about all of you guys, Bones more than others. I thought I made myself clear to Hannah that I didn't want more from her. I told her that I was in love with Bones how I messed up but I wanted to fix it when I came home. She said she understood Cam." Booth pleaded with her to understand.

" Bones and I were sitting in the diner having lunch and things were going good, I mean really good, I was confident by the end of the night we would have resolved our issues, but then Hannah came through the door and pulled me into a kiss in front of Bones and then implied we were more. Before I could tell Bones the truth, she walked out. I thought I could talk to her after the meeting, well you know how that turned out. I haven't seen Bones since she left the diner. I've been calling her, emailing her, texting her and I went to her apartment and she's not staying there. She texted me earlier today before you sent me the email about her leaving and I've tried to contact her since then and she still won't respond to me." Booth was almost in tears at this point.

" Cam how do you know about Hannah?" ask Booth

"Well Seeley your makeshift girlfriend showed up here about 30 minutes ago looking for Dr. Brennan. I had already heard about her so I went to the security desk to inform them she is not authorized to be there and that if she tried to contact Dr. Brennan to notify myself or Angela or Hodgins. But under no circumstance were they to call Dr. Brennan. We protect our own around here and I will not have her coming in here trying to flaunt whatever the hell you two have going on in front of her." says a protective and annoyed Cam.

" Cam... I had time to think about where I went wrong with Bones. I'm not going into what happened before we left because that's between us, I hope you understand. I accept some of that responsibility just as there are some things that Bones could have done differently but I can't use that as a justification for what happened with Hannah. All I can tell you is that Hannah was not and is not a means to move on from Bones. I want to be with Bones. I have always wanted to be with her. She is my other half. Hannah was there and I'm not proud to say yes, I took her up on her offer to just be casual and live in the moment. Do I regret it yes, would I do it again hell no." Booth says with tears streaming down his cheeks.

" Cam I'm on my way back to my office to see what I can do about finding Bones. Can you just tell me if she is still in DC? He asks barely above a whisper fearing what he's about to hear.

"I don't know Seeley. She was here when I came in this morning and she left about an hour before Ms. Burley should up." says a dejected Cam.

As Booth arrives to his office he notices the stares and the whispers around him but doesn't pay to much attention to it. He goes into his office and checks his email to see if Bones replied. ' Damn the thought – nothing."

Charlie knocks on his door frame and waits for Booth to acknowledge him. He tells Booth that he had a few leads that didn't pan out but he's still searching. On his way out he tells Booth that Ms. Burley was there earlier looking for him and said that she will try to catch up to him later.

Booth calls down to security and tells them that Hannah Burley is not to be permitted on the 6th floor. IF she says she is in the building to meet someone, get their name and verify with that person. If it can not be verified she is to be escorted out of the building. He also informs them that if anyone lets her on the floors without verify where is she suppose to be and escorted in and out of the building either by her person she has a meeting with or security, discipline actions will ensue.

Checking his email one more time be closes up his office and tells Charlie he's leaving for the day but if he gets any hits on where Bones is to call his cell phone with the information.

Distracted by the mess going on he didn't see Hannah pull out behind him to follow him to his apartment. Once he arrived home and went about putting his gun away and getting a beer from the fridge. Setting in his recliner with his eyes closed, Booth let his thoughts drift to Bones. He wondered if she got his email, if she even read it. Was she still in DC? The knocking on his door pulled him from his thoughts. He was hanging on to a shred of hope that it was Bones. He didn't even check to see who it was, Booth just pulled the door open and disappointment covered his features.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" He asked with anger darkening his eyes.

"I've been trying to see you for the last few days. Every time I went to your office you weren't there and I missed you. I didn't know where you lived so I couldn't come and see you at home." says Hannah as she flips her hair over her shoulder. " May I come in?" she asks.

Booth steps aside and let her enter. He shuts his door and leans his head up against the cool wood knowing what needed to be done. When he turns around Hannah is standing there and leans up to kiss him but he takes a step back and places his hands on her shoulders to keep her from advancing.

Hannah looks at him with confusion in her eyes. She thought he would be happy to see her and hoping they could have some fun together.

" I'm not sure what you expected to happen Hannah but you shouldn't have come here. Because of this stunt you pulled a few days ago, I may have lost one of the most important people in my life."

"I gave up my career as a war journalist to come here to be with you and you tell me I shouldn't have." disbelief laced her tone.

" I never asked you to come here. I didn't ask you to give up anything. That is something you have to own yourself. No one told you to take it upon yourself to come here and try to insinuate yourself in my life. I told you I was in love with her and that I was going to make it right when I came home. So you coming here was your decision and not a well thought out one."

"Seeley?"... "No, Hannah I thought you understood. I have always had feelings for Bones. I'm not ready to give up on her, not now that I know I'm so close to having what I've always wanted. I was honest with you from the beginning. I didn't hide a damn thing from you and for you to show up here to try to lay claim to something that didn't exist to begin with baffles the hell out of me."

" I told you that I was falling in love with you. I came here to see if we could move forward together. I'm willing to give you what she wouldn't give you Seeley. How can you turn your back on that? I told her you moved on with me. I told her that we made love every night and that a man doesn't do that if he's pinning for another woman. What was I to you then Seeley? Do you think you can just treat me like some whore and use me when it suits you?"

Booth felt his anger rising. "Now wait just a fucking minute. I never misled you so don't go playing the wounded victim. I never asked you to show me your "gratitude" to begin with that was all you. When you asked me if I had someone back at home, I explained what happened between me and Bones and I also remember telling you I wasn't looking for something serious. When you kept making advances what did I tell you huh Hannah? What did I tell you? Booth asked with steel to his voice. Did I not tell you that this wasn't going beyond this -that my heart belonged to someone else, didn't I tell you that I didn't want a relationship with you and that if we did this it would be over when it was time for me to return home. Isn't that what I told you?" Answer me Hannah.

" Yes but" Hannah tried to explain but Booth cut her off. " And what did you say Hannah?" ask Booth

"That we could keep it causal and stop at anytime without any hard feelings." she replied in a whisper.

"I'm not proud of my actions Hannah however we were both adults. I didn't force you to do anything and I sure as hell didn't make you any promises. If I would have known you were going to change the rules then it would have never have happened. You told me you were a nomad, we agreed to live in the moment and keep it casual. That's what we agreed to live in the moment, keeping it casual and NO commitment.

If you had ulterior motives you need to live up to that yourself I can't help you with that. And I won't accept responsibility for it. I'm not going to let you guilt me into anything because you came here on your own. That moment for us was over when I got that phone call requesting me to return home. This is where I belong here, with Bones and only with Bones." Said Booth exhausted trying to get through to this woman.

"Seeley that's how I felt when we started this but I started having feelings for you. When we made love I felt the connection. We got clicked on so many different levels. Won't you please reconsider giving us a chance to see where we can go with this? I'm here Seeley – I moved here to be with you."

"Hannah what is it going to take for you to get it through your head I don't want to be with you in any type of romantic way? Look, what we did – what went on between us was NOT making love. Let's be clear here, that was strictly two people looking to work off some tension screwing each other in the desert. I have never once said that I love you or that I was falling in love with you because those feelings don't exist towards you. You were a friend when I needed one and that's it. Friends with benefits OK that's it nothing more. I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear but that's how it is."

" Hannah its time for you to move on without me. And don't ever come to my house unannounced again. My son could have been here. I don't introduce random people in his life."

" I..I gave up everything to take a chance and now I'm a random person that you just screwed in the desert. Did I sum that up right?" asked Hannah sarcastically

"1) Again, I didn't ask you to give up a damn thing for me because I didn't ask you to come here. Own it Hannah you fucked up. If you "thought" you had these feelings as you say then you should have said something and I would have walked away then. 2) You are a random person because there isn't anything else for you to be and 3) That's all we did was screw. We didn't form any connections and the only serious conversation we had was me telling you about the love of my life. That's it. I don't know what else to say to get you to understand."

" Good bye Hannah. Have a great life and I hope you find whatever it is your looking for but it's not with me. Now its time for you to leave my home and don't come back here again. Oh and Hannah, stay away from Bones. I don't appreciate you trying to hurt her to further your agenda. Stay away from the lab and my office. Both locations are under strict orders not to allow you access. Bones is off limits to you do you understand? I will not tolerate anyone trying to hurt her and that includes you." " I know I hurt her and I have a lot to make up for and I don't care if it takes me the rest of my life I'm going to make it up to her.

Booth walks past her and over to the door where he opens it and motions for her to leave. Once she walks out Booth shuts the door feeling a little more relaxed.

Now, find Bones and convince her we are worth taking a chance on.

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I enjoy reading each and every one. I'm glad the story is still holding your interest. **

**Matt, I agree with you on the Booth/Hannah/Bones story line for season 6. But I think Bones was just being Bones. Booth claiming to know her the best, I think should have handled that a little differently also. I mean he told her 30 seconds after she turned him down that he had to move on. I think even if she would have stayed in connect during those seven months that when Hannah came along and showed her gratitude he still would have reacted the way he did. Remember he was looking to move on without Bones. ** **Thanks for your review.**


	12. Bones inner turmoil

**Chapter 12 – Bones inner turmoil**

Bones wakes with a throbbing headache. She knows its a tension headache not to mention she didn't get enough sleep the night before. She looks at the clock and sighs because its still to early to call Cam and let her know that she won't be coming into work today.

Bones gets out of bed and goes into the kitchen and puts water on to make herself some tea. She grabs her lap top so that she can write a couple of chapters only to find that she can't concentrate. She puts the lap top down and move to the kitchen to prepare her cup of tea. Bones takes her tea and grabs the throw on the back of the couch and heads out to the balcony where she takes in the scenery, the sun has barely come up over the horizon. After some time thinking about what she needs to do and what direction she is suppose to go in now, she starts to think about Booth again.' Her mind then goes to his emails and text messages.

How am I suppose to believe and trust anything he has to say? He has a type he always revert back to aside from Cam and I don't fit that mold. He talks about some people you just aren't suppose to sleep with then in the same week he falls into bed with Rebecca and Cam. I turn down the possibility of relationship between us and he goes off to war and screws the first woman who throws herself at him. What about forming connections and breaking the law of physics and becoming one.'

Did he tell her the same thing – he sees them going somewhere as he claimed with me when we first met? Is that what he says when he wants to sleep with someone?

Would it have made a difference if she would have kept in contact during those seven months apart. I mean we were barely communicating before he left. Neither of us were trying to talk about happened. I know I wouldn't have brought it up while he was at war. I needed him to focus on what he was doing and not be distracted so that he could come back in one piece and alive. That's why I decided to wait to tell him when we returned that I had changed my mind. I wanted to see the expression on his face, the look in his eyes when I said " I love you" for the first time.

Instead I find out that for the last two months he's been having sex with a woman he just met. And he confides in this woman about personal things that happened between us. It may have just been satisfying biological urges as he claims but that doesn't mean it hurts any less. I know that I love him but how am I suppose to believe and trust his feelings for me? How does he expect me to even do that.

Bones gets up to go back inside to check the time. Noticing that its 8:30 am now, she turns on her cell phone and sends two text messages. The first one goes to Cam, letting her know that she won't be in today and that she won't be available for consulting. The other one to Angela to let her know that she is OK but she just needs some time to herself but she will call her soon. And then she turns her phone back off and returns to her room to lay down.

Not being able to rest she gets up and heads to the bathroom to take a hot shower. After her shower and toweling off, she grabs her robe and puts it on as she looks for an outfit for the day. Bones decides she needs to get out of the hotel room for awhile and explore her surroundings. While searching for something to wear she hears knocking at her door. Thinking it is housekeeping checking to see if she needs anything she pulls the door open only to come face to face with Seeley Booth.

Before she can respond, Booth steps into her personal space, gently nudges her chin up towards him as he leans in and passionately kisses her. Leaving her breathless he rests his forehead against hers and says in a low sexy voice, "I love you Bones!"


	13. Booth finally talks to Bones

**Chapter 13 – Booth finally talks to Bones**

**Did you like the way chapter 12 ended?**

_While searching for something to wear she hears knocking at her door. Thinking it is housekeeping checking to see if she needs anything she pulls the door open only to come face to face with Seeley Booth._

_Before she can respond, Booth steps into her personal space, gently nudges her chin up towards him as he leans in and passionately kisses her. Leaving her breathless he rests his forehead against hers and says in a low sexy voice, "I love you Bones!"_

Bones tries to compose herself for a conversation she wasn't mentally or emotionally prepared to have. She steps out of his embrace and ask, "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

He takes two steps towards her backing her up against the wall where he puts both of his hands up on the wall on both sides of her head – looks into her eyes and says, "It's doesn't matter how I found you, the important thing is I did find you. And I'm here because you ran away from me. I'm here because you wouldn't give me a chance to explain things to you. I'm here because you refused to respond to all forms of communication with me."

Bones ducks under his arms and walks across the room as she says, " Booth I don't believe there is anything else left for us to say. We said all that needed to be said through email/text messages. You shouldn't have come here so you can leave now and return to Hannah." At this point she has her back turned to him.

He walks to stand directly behind her but he doesn't touch her as he says, " No Bones! There is plenty to say. I'm not leaving until we have really said all that needs to be said and we work on this now. As far as Hannah is concerned, I told her what I've always told her, there is no chance for us and she should go back to her life."... He leans in just a little so she can feel his breath on her neck when he says, "Please talk to me. Let's work on this - on us. I want an us Bones."

She sighs while going to sit on the couch and says, "Booth so much has happened. I don't think there can be an us."

He turns to look at her and says, " Tell me what exactly is keeping us from being together? It sure as hell felt like that's the direction we were heading when I met you when you came back and we went to the diner before we were interrupted. I know I didn't imagine that connection Bones."

"I have been thinking a lot about our relationship over the years and looking back at your actions and your words I came to the conclusion that I can't trust the validity of your feelings for me. Therefore, there will never be an us in the romantic sense Booth."

Struggling to maintain his anger Booth says, "What the hell are you talking about? I have never lied to you or misled you. Tell me where you observed my actions didn't line up with my words, please I want to know what your gauging this decision on because my feelings for you are just as valid as those idiots you had no problem giving the time of day to let along enter a relationship with."

" Booth why can't you just let this go and accept it for what it is. It's not going to happen so leave it alone." Bones trying her best to avoid this conversation she's not prepared for.

"Hell no it doesn't work like that. Adults talk things out together Bones, you don't get to make the choice for both of us." 'I'll be damned if I walk away now he thought.'

"Okay Booth don't say I didn't warn you. If this will help you arrive at t

he same conclusion as I have then fine." She looks at him through narrowed eyes showing her displeasure at being back into a corner.

Booth goes to sit down in the chair across from you. At this time he feels they both need a little distance. But he is determined he's not leaving until this is resolved one way or another. So he sits back in the chair and crosses his right leg over his left knee and stretches his arm out on the back of the couch waiting for her to begin.

Bones sits back against the couch with one leg tucked up under her and her hands in her lap and says,

" Let's start with our first case. I asked you if you were seeing anybody and you indicated you were but we couldn't see one another because it was against the rules. Then we go out for drinks and we kiss after agreeing to leave to go back to your place to have sex. You tell me you think "it could go somewhere", she snorts as she's getting riled up.

A year later in the same week you sleep with Rebecca and Cam. Not to mention before jumped into bed with Cam you tell me there are some people you just can't sleep with. Obliviously Cam was not only an acceptable sexual partner but she was also a co-worker. So I guess only FBI rules only applied to me. Oh but my favorite...now she's pissed and she waits until he looks into her eyes when she says " my favorite Booth was the line. Yes, once you showed me that it didn't really matter and you didn't have any problems sleeping with your co-workers, you draw a line and say its to dangerous. Criminals can use the relationship as a tool to get what they want. Really Booth! High Risk she is practically screaming at him now, but it wasn't dangerous fucking some woman you just met during a war...a war Booth. Can't get more dangerous than that. And you want to talk about a taking risks in public under a damn tree. Yeah Hannah didn't leave any details out of your little escapades. Really angry she looks back at him with a hard cold look that had him frozen in place. And that brings me to what was it now … oh yeah, crappy sex, making love, becoming one, breaking the laws of physics, so which one was it for you. According to Hannah it was making love every night. Every night Booth. She must have made you feel like you were going to lose your mind when she went down on you because it seems to me you couldn't even live by your own moral code." she smirks at the stab she sent his way.

Booth looks at her stunned and said, "Do you remember everything I've said?"

The look Bones threw his way caused him to find something very interesting on the floor to study for a moment as he says, "Sorry Bones, are you done because it seems I have a lot to answer for?"

"I believe I have given you enough evidence that supports my decision. I don't have any thing else to say other than I can't trust the validity of your emotions." She looks down so he can't see how those words have affected her.

She gets up and walks over to the french doors and looks outside to hide the fact that the tears she was holding back were now coming down her face. The last things she wanted was for him to see her cry.

Booth wants so desperately to go over and wrap his arms around her hold her and never let go. He takes a deep breath and begins.

"Let me address what you call evidence. Yes, when we met during the first case you asked if I was seeing someone and I said I was casually, she didn't like my hours nor my job. I also told you I would ask you out if I could but it was against the rules. Bones you knew I was interested, I never hid that from you. When I was instructed to fire your team, she was not an issue to you when we agreed to sleep together that night. I was ready willing and able to see where that night led to, but if I'm not wrong it was you who told me that we weren't sleeping together that night, got in the cab and left me standing alone in the fucking rain. Trying to reign in his temper, he said, "Then you accused me of getting you drunk just to sleep with you which my dear is far from the truth. I wanted you the moment I walked into your lecture at American University and looked into those gorgeous blue eyes. I...I was mesmerized. I won't lie no one has ever had that affect on me before.

Your next argument – Rebecca what can I really say about that we have known each other for years we had a kid together, when we weren't in relationships, yes we turned to each other. We shouldn't have but it happened. I haven't slept with her since. When you called and she answered the phone all I could think about was what were you thinking. When I tried to feel out the situation you acted as though you didn't give a damn. Now, Cam was a huge mistake and I knew it was the moment I agreed. We should have never went there. You see the woman I wanted, the woman I needed didn't want me. She kept me at arms length. I had to fight tooth and nail to get anywhere with her. Funny thing though he looked at her, everybody around us knew I wanted her even Cam knew who I really wanted, but _you_ didn't have a clue it was you the whole time. One day I heard Angela tell you that you should buy a ticket on that ride. Do you remember how you responded? You said, we work together, we're partners that it just partners. Well, tell me this Bones, when your professor showed up here how long did it take for you to fall back into bed with him? If I remember correctly it was his first night in town when he surprised you at the lab right? Sully? How long did it take you to fuck my friend? Even Sully could see I had feelings for you, hell your old man called me out on it. I know I fucked up in the past I can own my mistakes but none of them contradicted the way I felt for you. I sat back and watched man after man enter your life and move on. After Cam, there hasn't been another woman in my life, not even a one night stand. Since Cam and I ended out arrangement Bones, how many men have there been?

Fuck you Booth! She rises from the couch and goes into the kitchen and gets a bottle of beer and takes a sip as she says, I haven't had sexual intercourse since Mark. And I sure as hell don't like what your implying. She sits her drink on the coffee table and sits back down on the couch.

Booth looks at her and says " Um Bones aren't you going to offer your guest a drink?" he smiles

She looks at him and tilts her head slightly to the side and says, " No! Guests are invited. You just showed up unannounced."

Booth gives her his charm smile as he grabs the bottle and downs the rest of her beer which earns him a glare from her as she crosses her arms over her chest and says, " you could have just went and got your own."

He winks at her and says, " It taste better from your bottle." Now lets not get sidetracked here Bones. I haven't forgotten Hannah. What happened over there happened. Am I proud of it? No. Should it have happened? No. Was it crappy sex? Hell yes.

You like honesty Bones so lets be honest. I'm a man who haven't had a woman's touch in four fucking years because I thought if I just stayed the course eventually the woman I wanted so damn badly would finally want me. Then one day I decide its time to tell her how I feel. I may not have said it correctly or even told her everything that needed to be said but she sure as hell got the idea. And do you know what happened next Bones. He gets up and walks over to her with tears rolling down his checks, looks into her eyes and says, " you not only rejected me, but you shut down and ran off to the jungle and I didn't hear not one damned word from you for seven months." So after waiting for some kind of communication from you and after five months of nothing a beautiful woman wants me like a man wants a woman. It was nice to be wanted. At this point Bones looks down at her hands in her lap and closes her eyes.

Booth continues knowing this is hard to say and hear but it needs to be said. As far as sharing the story of us with her yes, I told her some of our history. Some. Just enough for her to know that there was someone I'm in love with that I want to be with, that I need to be with and that what Hannah and I shared was only what you have been doing since I met you, satisfying biological urges. Hannah came here with her own agenda but I haven't changed mine. There is still only one woman I want.

So yeah Bones we both screwed up over the years in my opinion. But I never lied to you. You were always who I wanted, have always been my standard. But you have also always been out of my immediate reach. I wasn't what you wanted so its not fair of you to hold this against me when I went over there a single man and came back a single man.

She tries to get up from the couch to walk away from him, to put distance between them because the intensity in his eyes are to much for her to handle. But he is determined and grabs her writs and gently pulls her back to him and says, "look at me Bones...and when she looks up into his eyes he sees the struggle there and says What. Do. You. Want. From. Me? Why do I have to beg for a chance to make you happy when all those dicks in the past would just ask and you would say yes? None of them loved you like I love you...not even Sully he says sadly with almost a hitch in his voice straining to hold his tears back and emotions in check.

Bones looks down and barely audible she whispers, " I don't know." She pulls her hand away and walks out to the balcony and sits down.

Booth looks at her and decided to give her some space and time but he's not leaving. No way was he giving her a chance to run again. If she tried she was going to have to run into him. After ordering them a late lunch, he called Charlie and told him he wouldn't be in the office today. Mentally making sure he took care of everything, he took off his shoes, grabbed the remote and proceeded to channel surf.

Booth glances towards the balcony. He knows she's out there thinking and he'll wait as long as he have to. He sends up a prayer that she actually heard what he had to say.

' I can't lose her now we've come to far. God, I love this infuriating woman with everything that I am.' he thinks to himself. He exhales and turns back to the TV while waiting for their lunch and ….her.

**I think Booth laid it out pretty good for Bones. What do you think?**

**How did Booth find Bones?**

**What do you think Bones will do? Do you think she will get in her own way?**

**Thanks for reading! I hope I didn't disappoint you. Have a great weekend. If we get hit with all the snow they are claiming I'll have another chapter this weekend...**


	14. B&B Heart to Heart Pt 1

**Chapter 14 –**

Bones heard Booth on the phone talking to Charlie and then room service so obviously he wasn't leaving. Going over their argument she realized he was right about everything, if she would have trusted him enough to give him a chance when he asked they would have never departed and Hannah wouldn't be an issue. She said no, so he was free to do whatever he wanted, with whom ever he wanted. So why did it hurt so bad? Because I finally admitted to myself that I was in love with him. Is this how he felt every time I had a new man in my life? He said I was always out of his reach, I don't understand what that means.

Booth was still sitting on the couch flipping through the channels looking for something to watch when he heard a knock at the door. Getting up from the couch he glanced out on the balcony to see Bones still sitting in her chair, walking to the front door he pulled it open and let in the attendant with their food. Once everything was set up he went to the french doors and said, " Bones, come inside and eat." Booth walks back inside and doesn't give her a chance to protest.

He had the table already set up for their lunch when she entered. She sat down and they began eating. Sneaking glances at one another as they ate, Bones cleared her throat and said, "Thank you for ordering lunch. It was very considered of you given the circumstances." She looks back down at her plate and continues to stab at her tomatoes.

Booth looks up at her while she's speaking then waits for a moment after she finishes to see if she continues to go on. When she doesn't he says, " No matter what is going on between us, I'll never stop wanting to take care of you." He takes a few more bites of his burger before he says..."

"Bones"

"Booth"

"I'm sorry please go ahead Booth, what were you going to say?"

Desperate to know what's on her mind he says, " No,no go ahead Bones, what's on your mind?"

Contemplating how to begin she says, " I don't want to fight with you Booth. I have been thinking about what you said and your right. I can accept my part in all of this. It was wrong of me to lay all the blame on you. I will admit that I have been scared to cross that line with you. Scared that if I gave my heart to you metaphorically of course, you would leave me like my family or lovers in the past. Every one who ever claimed to care about me left at some point in my life. They either just wanted sex or would tel me I'm to dedicated to my work and cold and unfeeling. Booth, you were more than just my best friend and my partner. I didn't know how to define exactly what it was. Yes, I did have a lot of relationships in the past, it became easier not to expect any thing long term. But what you were offering at the time, I couldn't see that for myself. You only know one side of me how I can trust you to stick around if you find that I'm unlovable, cold, distant like the others. If you ended up hating me because I couldn't give you what you wanted what you needed. I couldn't handle not having you in my life." Tears fill up in her eyes.

Booth gets up from the table and takes her hand and says " Come On Bones." He walks them over to the living room where she sits on the couch and he sits on the coffee table directly in front of her not letting her hands go and says, " Bones – Temperance, I need you to listen to me very carefully. I'm going to do what I should have done the fist time so pay close attention to what I'm saying and keep an open mind OK? Looking at him and preparing herself for what's to come she nodded her head that she understands what he's asking. Booth then continues, "Six years ago I walked into a lecture hall looking for what I thought was going to be an old frumpy woman but what I found left me breathless. You, Dr. Temperance Brennan turned around and looked up at me and I swear, one look into your eyes and I couldn't remember to breath. I was absolutely floored by your pure natural beauty. I have seen beautiful women before but seeing you there was no comparison. I have never encountered someone with the most captivating eyes that was just drawing me in. You were beyond gorgeous, sexy and brilliant but you had an air of confidence that set you apart from others. When you were walking towards me after the end of your class, my next thought was damn I want this woman in the worst possible way. As we began to work together during that first case, you put off this distant, cold, arrogant know it all, better than you ego and it drove me up the wall. Baby you were getting under my skin in every possible way and yet I found myself trying to find reasons to be around you. Even though I felt out of place around you, I wanted to spend more time with you. I knew there was more to you then you allowed others to see. Outside that pool hall when I said I feel like this is going somewhere and we shared our first kiss, I knew there was more to us. I felt it then and I wanted to e the one to discover who the real Temperance Brennan was under that title and cold exterior. I wanted to discover the woman you tried to hide from others. The more we worked together and formed a friendship, I could see the walls slowly coming down and the more you allowed me to see of "you", I was constantly amazed. I have spent the last six years getting to know the different parts of you that you keep under lock and key, outside of my self only the squints are privileged to see the woman behind the doctor. Bones, I have seen the good, bad and the ugly, but I have also seen the compassionate, loveable, selfless amazing woman you are and I've never been disappointed. And I have had to watch the woman I love more than anything date loser after loser knowing what their intentions were and knowing they were never going to know the real you. I've seen you doubt your capabilities to relate to human interactions and see you thrive at it just the same. And its only made me want you more...to love you more. I know how dedicated you are to your work because I'm right there beside you, where I always want to be. Baby I couldn't do what I do without you. I don't want to give up what we have I want to add to it. I want you to allow me to openly love you like your supposed to be loved. I want to show you the difference between just having sex and making love. When I asked you for 30, 40, 50 years, that doesn't mean I want to change what we have. It means I want to add to what we already have. Babe we are a couple in every way with out the sex if you think about it. Bones, I want to wake up to you each more and go to sleep with you cradled in my arms every night after I show you how much I love you and am grateful that you are in my life. I want to share it all with you, do you understand that? I know who you are inside and out and I don't want to change you in anyway. I fell in love with you just the way you are, all of your attributes, your faults, your classlessness baby all of these things you find a negative about yourself make up the woman I want to be with, its the woman I have loved and protected all these years.

Bones had tears streaming down her face at this point while listening to his confession. She has never heard anyone talk about her this way. Her first instinct is to run but she feels compelled to listen to him.

You have been analyzing our history for the past six years, how many times have I walked away from you -given up and left? How many times have I been there through it all and stuck it out no matter how hard and heart breaking it may have been? I'm the man that stayed while everyone else came and left. She looks down at this because she knows he's right. He has never abandoned her not even when he was with Cam. She knows there are times he has chosen to be with her instead of Cam.

He gently lifts her chin up so that she is looking into his eyes when he asks, " What is it have I asked you for that you can't give me?"

Bones sucked in a breath...she wasn't expecting him to ask her this. She tries to turn her head away but he says, "No Temperance, I have a right to know that pressure I'm unknowingly placing on you, what am I asking that you can't do?"

"You want more children, marriage, a house with a white picket fence...a family." I, I can't..." She was interrupted by Booth, "Correct me if I'm wrong Bones, but not to long ago you asked me for my sperm correct?

"Yes"

"So are you saying you don't want to have a baby now Bones?"

"Booth I haven't given it any more thought since your tumor. I can't say for sure how I feel about it at this point." Deep down she knows she still wants to have a baby...his baby.

"Bones I know how you feel about marriage and I don't remember proposing. When I said I know you and accept everything about you, sweetheart that includes your beliefs. If I felt marriage was the deal breaker here, I would have never asked you to give us a chance. I can live with the marriage what I can't live without is you."

She searched his eyes and found nothing but sincerity.

"No more tip toeing here, no more running, and no more assuming or making choices for the other person. Right here – right now Temperance, What do you want?" Booth holds his breath as she slides her hands out of his and moves away from him.

Bones walks back over to the balcony and Booth closes his eyes to muster up the strength to take another rejection from the woman he just laid his heart out for.


	15. B&B Heart to Heart Pt 2

**Chapter 15 – B& Heart to Heart Pt 2**

"_No more tip toeing here, no more running, and no more assuming or making choices for the other person. Right here – right now Temperance, What do you want?" Booth holds his breath as she slides her hands out of his and moves away from him. _

_Bones walks back over to the balcony and Booth closes his eyes to muster up the strength to take another rejection from the woman he just laid his heart out for._

"I'm sorry Booth...for not contacting you when we parted ways. I should have but things were so awkward between us before we left and I didn't know how to initiate contact to be honest. I didn't know if you would even want to hear from me. My time away from you however helped me re-evaluate my life and what was important to me. It gave me the opportunity to see what my life would be like with out you in it. I have been alone all of my life but without you, I was not only alone, I was lonely. I turned you down in order to keep you in my life and then when I came back I saw you with Hannah and realized I had just effectively done what I tried not to do. Do you remember the leather journal you gave me for Christmas?" She turns to face him.

"Yeah" he says

She moves to sit on the couch next to him, "Well I took it with me. On days I couldn't compartmentalize my feelings for you, I did write to you it was just in my journals."

He wanted to ask what she wrote about but she was finally opening up and he didn't want to rush her so

he just patiently waited for her to continue. When it looked like she wasn't going to he said, "Did it help?"

She looks into his chocolate brown eyes that she longed to see during their time apart and said "Yes, it helped. I came to realize and accept that I was in love with you and have been for a long time. I always knew that my feelings were deeper than friendship or even partners, I was to afraid to put a name to it. I also realized I made a mistake and regretted saying no to you that night.

Booths eyes glistened and his heart rate increased when he heard he declaration. He wanted to be sure. He needed to be sure so he said, " Was as in past tense?"

"No Booth as in the present...I am in love with you." She said softly barely audible with tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt so vulnerable at this moment and then she heard Booth's breath hitch. " I had planned on telling you after our meeting with Cam and the others but then Hannah showed up. I was hurt and angry with myself for waiting to tell you and I was angry with you. Angry that you had brought up the possibility in the first place and then not waiting for me to catch up to you, for not fighting for me, jealous that it was so easy for you to move on to someone else. Then the more I thought about it the more I questioned your feelings for me. If it was so easy for you to love someone else you couldn't have been in love with me as you once claimed.

Booth pulled her into his arms and held her as he said, "I had every intention on fighting for you...for us when I came home." He sat back and looked into her eyes and said "I will admit to being weak and giving into Hannah's advances. After four years of holding out for one woman then being turned down, it did my ego good for someone to show interest in me. I won't lie to you, I needed that reassurance that someone wanted me. I know that may sound pathetic but in no way did that lessen my feelings for you. In some ways it just made me sadder because it wasn't you that wanted me. It was someone that didn't know me, I didn't know or love.

They sat in silence for awhile at least until they heard Booth stomach growl and realize it was well past 8pm. Neither one knew what to do at this point. If they stopped now they may never continue this conversation. Booth was afraid she would retreat and run away from her feelings...from him again.

Booth clears his throat and says, "Let's go out to get something to eat and continue this conversation. We can't leave it unfinished like this. Because I for one still want to know what it is you want Bones. My offer is still the same. I want a life with you. I want to add to our partnership in every way. Do you understand what I'm telling you Bones?"

"Yes Booth I understand. I'll go and get dressed." She gently squeezed his hand before she let go and walked to the bedroom.

Booth is sitting in the living room with his head laid on the back of the couch with his eyes closed wondering what's going to happen. She says she loves him but is she going to give them a chance? Was this thing with Hannah to much for her to take? Shit! If I only had some idea of what she wanted. Damn this woman is driving me crazy. I didn't go through this many hoops with Rebecca. But I wouldn't change a thing about my Bones.

After Bones got dressed, she was brushing her hair and looking in the mirror thinking Can I do this? I'm in love with him and I want to be with him and only him. I do want to have children with him. He doesn't want to change me and he accepts me the way I am. He knows everything about my past with my family, my foster homes and he doesn't judge me. He still wants me. But for how long? How can he be so sure it will lasts?

Booth hears Bones coming back into the living room so he gets up to get his jacket when she walks over to him and looks into his eyes. Seeing his uncertainty there she walks up to him and as she leans in she kisses him on his lips. Once Booths mind clicked to what was happening he placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him and she wraps her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Slowly Booth pulled back and looked into her eyes and said "Bones baby, as much as I want this I don't want to rush. That was amazing by the way but let's get out of here. You have know idea what you're doing to me."

She smiles knowing he was stammering because of her. She takes his hands and leads them out the door.

Booth takes her hands and follows her out the door hoping this is the beginning of something new.


	16. Within the first month

**Chapter 16 – Within the first month**

After some very intense conversations about love, trust, both of their insecurities, faith and the meaning of making love, Booth and Bones decided to move forward with their relationship. They agreed to keep what was going on between them theirs. The only people they felt needed to know about them was of course the Jeffersonian team and Charlie. Booth didn't worry about the others as much as he worried about Angela interfering. He knew she always means well but she does have the tendency to be bossy and nosy. He asked her to let them have this time to reconnect and not push. Even though they agreed to keep all lines of communication open between them and to talk about everything no matter how little they thought it was, he knew this was still new for her and on top of Angela and her no sense of boundaries, he didn't want Bones to become overwhelmed and run again. Although she did promise not to run from him...them again it was still in the back of his mind if things became to much to fast. But he trusted her.

Sitting on the couch in her apartment, Bones was snuggled up against Booth and they were watching an episode of Castle. "I can't believe they find this acceptable for T.V."

Looking down at her Booth said, " What's wrong with it Bones?"

"Booth you have to see how this is totally inaccurate. This Castle guy is a writer and he has no knowledge or training on forensics, criminal law and collecting evidence, but he is allowed to come out to crime scenes, allowed to go over all the evidence which should never be accessible to a civilian, not to mention he actively participates in interrogating suspects. How can this be taken seriously? I find the whole concept absurd and far from entertaining." She huffs out a breath at her displeasure.

Booth laughs at how she just analyzed this show and said, "My dear Bones, is there anything you would like to see or do instead of watching this?" He spoke softly running his hands through her silky hair.

She titled her head slightly and then said, " I was over at Angela's last week and she was searching on demand and we decided to watch a show called Angel. Even though I know it is impossible to transform from human into a vampire, I found I was unable to turn away from the screen. The actor was very handsome and extremely structured in his human form." She said with a evil smirk. "Can we see if its on now?" She knew how to push Booth's buttons. She didn't care what they were doing as long as they were spending time together.

" Seriously Bones! You really expect me to sit here while my girlfriend drools over some pretend wanna be vampire/human well structured whatever? I don't think so woman, but I can think of a way to better spend our time and we both can enjoy it."

As Booth was kissing her neck and she moaned in pleasure, pleased with his actions she turned in his arms so she could have better to access to him. " Your right Booth, this is very much better use of our time.

Looking into her eyes, he smiles that cocky charms smile and barely in a whisper he says, " I love you so damn much it hurts," and he takes her bottom lip between his teeth as he gently nips at them. When she opens her mouth, he slides his tongue into her mouth and the heat is instantly turned up.

Bones straddles his hips and grinds down against his massive hard on. Booth moans as he runs his hands through her hair and the other hand on her back pulling her closer to him. As they break for air she tilts her head back and to the side as Booth kisses down the long smooth column of her neck until he reaches right about her collar bone where he gently sucks her skin in his mouth and soothes the sting with the tip of his tongue. He knows that he's marking her and he may hear about it later but at this moment he doesn't care.

His hands wrap around her ass and he stands and lays her down on the couch and he hovers over her body taking in her beauty. Bones reaches for him as their lips meet again and he feels as if he's burning from the inside out. He pulls her shirt over her head and realized she's not wearing a bra and her perfect round breasts are in his hands. While Booth is massaging her breasts and pinching nipple, Bones began unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it down his arms where it was then dropped on the floor. She runs her nails up and down his back scratching lightly drawing a hiss from Booth, she is hoping tonight is the night they finally remove that last barrier between them and add the physical side to their relationship.

Booth takes a perky nipple into his mouth and starts to suck on it as his other hand is massaging her other breasts. He is driving her crazy. 'What is this man doing to me? My body has never responded to any man this way. We are only naked waist up and I am so wet and ready. I can barely concentrate on what his hands and mouth are doing to me.' Oh, God I want this man. At that very moment he kissed his way back up to her mouth. She opened her eyes to see him staring back at her with so much emotion there that it took her breath away. She looked into his eyes and said, " I love you!" Booth crushed his lips to her and they dueled with each others tongue, nipping, tasting and sucking neither one trying to take the lead. They were both so consumed by the other they barely heard Booth's phone ring. Once it registered to him that it was indeed his phone, he ignored it twice but the time it rang out, Bones told him to answer it may be important since the caller was calling back to back. He hated to admit she was right but he thought what they were doing was just as important.

Reaching for the phone, panting hard and barely controlling his irritation, he answered " Booth!" Startled by the way he sounded and his tone, Rebecca said, " Seeley, um is this a bad time?'' Having been on the receiving end of Booths' affections at one time, she knew she was interrupting something. A small sting of jealously hit her then she remembered this was for Parker. " What do you want Rebecca?" Booth was in no mood to deal with his ex as they were still not on good terms when it came to Parker and her control issues.

"It's Parker, he woke from a nightmare screaming for you. Once I calmed him down and tried to get him back to sleep he started crying all over again, he wants to see you Seeley." Holding her breath not knowing what he was going to do she just waited. Rubbing his hand over his face he looks down at Bones sprawled out on the couch as he exhales he says, " Tell Parker I'm on my way." And he closes his phone before she can reply.

He looks back at Bones apologetically and says, "Bones..."

"It's okay Booth, Go and check on Parker make sure he's alright." She smiled at him as she pulls her shirt back on and stands up. She places her hand on his chest and leans in to kiss him gently on the lips. " Go check on your son, he needs you." She says again. Booth leans his forehead against hers and says lightly with that deep sexy voice, "and I need you." She doesn't pull out of his embrace, forehead to forehead, eyes to eyes and she says, "I'm not going any where, we have the rest of our lives."

He's so overwhelmed at this very moment by her comment he wants to take her right here and now but he knows he has to leave. She walks him to the door as he's buttoning up his shirt skipping a few buttons at the top. He grabs his jacket and puts it on, he turns to her and says, "lunch tomorrow I'll pick you up?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow and I hope everything is okay with Parker."

"Thanks Bones! Good night... I love you"

"I love you to Booth, Goodnight."

She closes the door behind him and locks up for the night. Once he heard the door locks he walks towards the stairs. He has to much energy to take the elevators.

**This story will now progress a little more quickly but will still be entertaining.**

**Booth and Rebecca still have issues where she uses Parker to try to control Booth and she is not aware that Booth and Bones are in a relationship now.**

**I may try to add a few cases here and there but they won't be detailed because I'm not confident I can pull it off but I do want to show interaction between B&B and the other characters. **

**Please bare with me and as always I look forward to your reviews. **

**Thank you all for reading my story and a special thanks for those of you who are following. It means a lot that you think so much of the story that you opted to follow. I hope I meet all of your expectations. Thanks again!**


	17. Booth arrives at Rebeccas' house

**Chapter 17 – Booth arrives at Rebeccas' house**

Booth arrives at his exes' house and takes a deep breath. This night did not end the way he thought it was heading. Instead he is outside of his exes house coming to check on his son. Rebecca does not know about the change in his relationship with Bones and he's not in the mood for her 20 questions. He knows that she doesn't care for Bones and he's in no mood to fight with her about it tonight.

Arriving at the front door he knocks three times before he's standing face to face with Rebecca who is wearing possibly the shortest robe he has ever seen which leaves little to the imaginations. 'I hope she isn't walking around Parker dressed like this.' He thought to himself.

"Seeley, come in – can I get you anything?" she asks with a flirtatious smirk.

Rolling his eyes at her as he walks by without commenting on her choice of wardrobe, he says, " No! Where is Parker?"

He's in the living room..." as she was talking Booth made his way to the living room while taking off his jacket. Seeing Parker asleep on the couch and a DVD on, he whirls around and says, " I thought you couldn't get him to go back to sleep and he was asking for me."

"He fell asleep right after I called you."came her reply.

"Well, why didn't you call me back to tell me he was already sleeping?" Booth asked trying to taper his rising anger.

Avoiding his question because she knew why he was angry now. Eying him closer she took in his disheveled look, the hickey on his neck and his chest and she remembered how he answered the phone when she called. " Where were you tonight Seeley?"

"That is not your concern so don't worry about it. Again, why didn't you call me back to tell me that he went to sleep? He said

Rebecca looks at him closely and her own anger and jealousy getting ready to get off as she thought there was a time, he would have had her up against a wall or in her bed by now considering Parker was already asleep. Now he isn't even looking at her the same way anymore and she replied " Well I didn't know how long he would have stayed asleep." She said a little to snippy, He would have never ignored her dressed like this before.

Booth walks over to the couch and picked Parker up and took him to his room. As he walks past her she can now smell the scent of a woman's' perfume on him and she is getting more and more worked up.

Parker opens his eyes and says, "Daddy?"

"Yeah Parks, your mom called me and said you were having trouble sleeping and was asking for me. What's wrong buddy?"

Booth settles Parker into the bed and sits down next to him and says, " Parks what happened you know you can tell your old man anything?"

"I dreamed you left again and didn't come back home. Are you leaving again daddy?"

"Oh, buddy that's what your worrying about? No little man, I'm not going back in the army anymore. I'm here to stay for good."

" So your not leaving me and Dr. Bones no more?" Parker asked innocently not knowing the kind of trouble he was indirectly causing his father.

A smile on his face at the mention of Bones name, Booth looks at his son and says, " I promise I will never leave you and Bones again."

Unknown to the Booth men, Rebecca is standing outside the door listening. ' Dr. Bones..that's all I hear about. What is so damn special about her she isn't even Seeley's type.' she thought to herself.

"Get some sleep buddy because you have school in the morning and I'll see you on Friday okay? You can call me when you get home from school before you go to bed alright?"

"Daddy can we hang out with Dr. Bones this weekend?" Parker looked hopeful. He likes Dr. Bones and he hasn't seen her since they have been back.

"We sure can buddy. Think about what you want to do this weekend okay? Now go to sleep. I love you Parker." Booth leans down and place a kiss on top of his son's mop of curls.

" Love you to daddy." Parker mumbled as sleep was taking over.

Making sure the night light was on Booth slipped from Parker's room and headed for the living room to get his jacket. Rebecca entered the room , sat down and crossed her legs and said, " I know this was your weekend..." Booth cuts her off and says, " What do you mean 'was' it is my weekend with him?"

" I decided that Parker and I are going to visit my parents for the weekend." She says casually with a hint of smugness in her voice.

Booth puts his jacket on and says, " Why is it always on my weekends with him, something always comes up and I can't see him? Why can't you ever visit your parents on your weekends with him?"

"Well your not the only one with other obligations, I have been very busy and this is my first free weekend. " She said without looking at him because he would have known she was lying.

Booth just stood there a moment before turning to leave. He suspected that she knew things were different between them now. No more booty calls, no more doing what she wanted to get to see Parker and the simple fact he's been ignoring her since he stepped foot in her house. He also suspected that she knew there was a woman now in his life by the line of questions she was giving him when he came in. He wasn't about to take the bait.

Pissed off that she couldn't get Booths attention or to engage him into an argument, she got mad and threw the beer bottle sitting on the counter in the kitchen against the wall and went to her room. Once she calmed down she knew she was acting out of jealousy but she didn't care. She came first and felt no matter who came in his life he was never going to love anyone the way he loved her. After all he did propose to her at one time and was devastated when she turned him down.

Booth arrives back at his apartment after locking the doors and putting his stuff away he wonders how a perfect evening with Bones ended with his weekend with Parker being taken away because Rebecca is acting like a bitch. After drinking his beer, he tosses the bottle in the recycling bin that Bones started after lecturing him on the importance of recycling, went to his room, striped down to his boxers and got into bed.

Closing his eyes... Booth exhales.

**Do you like the twist to the story? I know your wondering what happened to Hannah? We will see... Thank you for viewing**


	18. Booths Thoughts

**Chapter 18 – Booth thoughts**

It is Friday night and Booth was suppose to be spending time with Parker. He hasn't seen or talked to Parker since Tuesday when Rebecca summoned him to her house for Parker. He was pissed she took away another one of his weekends with his son. With nothing on the tube to watch he just enjoyed the quietness and let his mind drift back to when he and Bones had dinner in VA after he found her.

******FLASHBACK******

"Booth? How did you find me?"

"Bones I did everything I could think of to find you. I think poor Charlie thought his only job was to locate Dr. Temperance Brennan. He shakes his head with a small smile. Charlie set up a program that would activate your phones GPS the moment you turned it on and it would send out an alert of your location. You turned on your phone to text Angela and Cam. As soon as the information came in, I was called and I jumped in my truck and here I am." He knew there was more on her mind he just had to wait her out.

"Wh...What about Hannah?" She says

Booth sits down his glass of scotch and holds Bones hand in his as he says, " Bones you. me...us that's my only concern. I made mistakes but I won't make them again. I don't care if she's here in D.C. or went back oversees, I will always fight for you. Her presence or the lack of won't change how I feel about you or what I want. As I stated before to her and to you, I never asked her to come here and I never promised her a damn thing. I won't let her keep us apart. Just promise me Bones that if you don't understand something or if something is bothering you, please come to me, talk to me. Don't shut me out. I can handle anything except you running again."

" I promise Booth. I won't run again and your not the only one whose made mistakes. I needed prospective and I couldn't get that in D.C. If you can fight for us, then so can I?"

He smiles thinking she is willing to stay and fight for them. 'I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving she is worth fighting for.'

Booth followed Bones back to her apartment in D.C. After they spent a couple of days in VA. He helped her up to her apartment with her belongings and he went to his truck and retrieved her bags he still had from when she came back from Maluku. Before he left she told him to wait she had something for him. Coming back to the door with her journal she gave it to him and said, " I wrote you while I was there but its all in here. I have a hard time expressing myself verbally so I'm giving you this to read so that you will also know what I was feeling while we were separated and maybe understand why I left. Don't feel obligated to read it if you don't want to." She could hardly look at him at this point. Booth took the journal and said, "Bones..please look at me, I will be honored to read anything you want me to. Thank you for trusting me enough with your heart. I love you."

******END OF FLASHBACK******

Turning off the muted TV he grabbed a bottle of beer and set off for some more insight to what his girlfriend was feeling while they were away. Laying in his bed he opened the journal to the last book marked page and began.

May 16

My dearest Booth,

Today is your birthday and I wish I was with you. I wish I could look into those warm brown eyes of yours and say happy birthday. Since I can't be there with you, I 'll just say it now, Happy Birthday Booth. I hope your being safe and taking care of your self. I'm thinking of you always.

Love,

Your Bones

' Wow, she didn't forget my birthday. My bones huh?'

May 19

Booth,

I hope you are well. I'm missing you more than I thought I was capable. These feelings I have for you seem to be crashing down on me very hard. Today I was at a dig and I could have sworn I heard you call me name and say " Come on Bones, we have a case! Chop! Chop!. I have to admit it brought a smile to my face at that very moment. I want to reach out to you for you to explain to me what I'm feeling but I don't think that will be fair to you. I have to figure this out on my own. Hopefully by the time we arrive home I will have all of the answers.

Please be careful Booth, Please!

Love,

Your Bones

May 20

Looking up at the stars thinking of you! Are there stars there too?

Love,

Your Bones

June 1

We had a little celebration here in honor of the fallen soldiers for Memorial Day. I'm hoping you were okay. I know you were thinking about all of your metaphoric brothers that has served and gone on before you. I have no doubt you are taking this harder being back there in the middle of it all over again. You were thinking about Teddy weren't you Booth? What happened to Teddy was not your fault. Do you remember what you once said to me? Casualty of war Bones. I'm not sure why you went back into the military after all you've been through and I'm sure you have your reasons just please come back to me. I'm not strong enough to live without you. Don't become a causality of the war. I need you. I love you.

Love Always,

Your Bones

(how can she say she didn't have an open heart. He thought with tears cascading down his face and she loves me)

June 5

I've been away from camp for a few days. I didn't have my journal but you still occupied my thoughts.

Love Always,

Your Bones

June 6

Missing the sound of your voice.

Love Always,

Your Bones

June 10

Finding some answers but then they lead to more questions.

Love Always,

Your Bones

June 13

I have pictures that I brought with me from home to remind me that I do have a family and I'm not alone. I have pictures of you/Parker, the team, Parker, several of you and me. There is another doctor here her name is Charlotte James, when she looked through the pictures and the ones of us I have beside my bed, she said you are a remarkable specimen of a man. I got very angry and defensive. I felt like I had to defend your honor or something. It really bothered me that she was looking at your picture that way. As irrational as it is I wasn't comfortable with it.

Love Always

Your Bones

June 17

Booth

(what were you thinking about here baby?)

Love Always,

Your Bones

July 4

Happy 4th of July Booth. Be safe. Be careful.

Love Always,

Your Bones

July 10

My Sweet Booth,

I just had the most erotic dream of my life. There were strong male hands all of my body touching, squeezing, gently caressing me every where. And his mouth...oh his mouth, it was so sensual, he was tasting, licking and kissing me all over. It felt as if my skin was on fire. The rapid, hard thrusting into my body, nipping at my ear lobes brought on the strongest orgasm I have ever had. After we rode out our orgasms, I opened my eyes... I opened my eyes and it was your face looking back at me. How I wish this was more than a dream. Will this ever be us Booth or will I only have you in my dreams? I love you.

Love Always,

Your Bones

Booth thought this would be a good place to stop. Returning the book to his night stand he turned off the lights and fell into a deep peaceful sleep with his Bones on his mind and warming his heart.


	19. Call in the middle of the night

**Chapter 19 – Call in the middle of the night**

What the hell is that? Who is calling at this ungodly hour. Groggily Booth answered the phone, "Booth".

"Yes sir. I understand sir. Yes, I will call her now sir." He hangs up after talking to his boss.

He looks at the alarm clock and its 4:20 am, Saturday morning. Shit can't people find dead bodies at a decent time of day. Sitting on the side of the bed he calls Bones. " Brennan". He smiles because he knows she has called id.

" Bones we have a case. I'll pick you up in 30 minutes."

"Okay Booth, I'll be ready."

He jumps in the shower and tries to loosen up some tight muscles in his back. Once he is showered and shaved he proceeds to get dressed. Double checking he has everything he needs he sets off to pick up some coffee for them on his way to her apartment. Bones heads out as she sees Booth pull up in front of her building.

"Good morning Booth!"

"Morning Bones, here drink up it's going to be a long day."

"Thank you. Do you have any information on the case?"

Booth sips his coffee and says "not much we're suppose to be briefed at the scene. All I know is this is a high profile case."

I'm sorry you couldn't have Parker this weekend. I know how much you value your time with him.

"Yeah! Well it's Rebecca being Rebecca. Everything must be on her terms even me spending time with my son. You would think she created him on her own." She really hates when Rebecca uses Parker as a pawn.

They pull up to the crime scene and an officer runs over and says "Agent Booth, they are waiting on you in that tent over there."

"Officer?..."

"Wilson sir"

"Officer Wilson when the rest of my team arrives please tell them to wait until further instructions."Says Bones.

"Of course Dr. Brennan."

"Come on Bones lets get this over with." Says Booth guiding her towards the tent.

Mean while the Jeffersonian team arrives with the expectation of Angela and Sweets. After being informed to wait for Dr. Brennan before going to the scene they proceeded to just get the equipment and supplies ready.

Exiting the tent Bones and Booth made their way over to the Jeffersonian van. Informing the team that this is a high profile case and a gag order has been put in place she lets them know their first priority is to confirm identity and then cause of death. Booth left them to do what they do while he went to inform his agents and techs on what was needed.

Each member retrieved the supplies they needed and headed out towards the site where the bodies were located.

After Booth finished up with his people he made his way over to Bones to see what they have. Sensing his presence she told him that she didn't have anything yet as they were just getting started. Before he could reply his name was called. He turned towards the agent calling him and noticed the press has just arrived.

"Shit." he says as he rubs the back of his neck.

Bones turns to him and says, "What's wrong Booth?"

"The press is here. How in the hell did they find out about this? I was hoping we would have the bodies out of here before they came snooping around. I'll send Charlie over to get the preliminary information from you while I deal with. I'll be back as soon as I can.

"Okay Booth" Says Bones

"Charlie I need you to go over there with Bones and get the prelim when its ready." Booth angrily huffed out. He hated dealing with the press.

"Yes sir, Agent Booth." Says Charlie as he runs over to the Jeffersonian team

As Booth slowly approached the press they began firing off the questions.

"Agent Booth is it true those are the remains of Senator Wilcox's family?"

"Agent Booth was the Jeffersonian called in because the remains can not be visibly identified?"

"Has it been determined how they died?"

"Excuse me Agent Booth is there anything you can tell me about this case?"

Booth clears his throat, "Look I don't have any information for you. Even if I wanted to help I can't our hands are tied. I understand you have a job to pry and report on others misfortune no matter how private it should be. I also have a job and that job is to solve this case and keep you out. DO NOT harass my people. They are under strict orders by me not to cooperate with the press.

Booth turned to leave when a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. "Seeley." Booth pulled free from her hold and said, "Ms. Burley never put your hands on me again." says Booth giving her a menacing look.

Hannah signed and asked her cameraman if he can get pictures of the team at the scene.

"Fenney get over here." Barked Booth

"Yes Sir" says Fenney

"Get some agents and form a barrier around the Jeffersonian team. Make it tight. I don't want any unwanted bystanders trying look or capture any pictures or videos of my crime scene. Is that understood." Booth says as he sees a stunned look on the face of one Ms. Hannah Burley.

"Really Seeley? I have a job to report the news and this is news whether you like it or not."

"Gordon, I want these people pushed back past that large oak tree and I want it taped off. Anyone beyond that point arrest them. If you have to get the locals involved then do so and inform them this case has been placed under gag order they are not to discuss it with anyone or they will face federal prosecution.

"Right away Agent Booth." says Gordon

Booth makes his way back over to Bones and goes over the information that she gave Charlie.

He nodded and turned to Charlie, "Pull the van up as close as you can get it. Try to block the view of the bodies being loaded. I also want this vehicle escorted back to the Jeffersonian. Put escorts in the front and the back of the van. I'm going to call the Jeffersonian to have barricades set up to keep the press away." Booth says

"Cam, can they unload in the back of the lab? Ask Booth

"Yeah Wendell and I can ride back with the bodies so they can gain access to the lab. Hodgins can drive the Jeffersonian truck back." Says Cam

When Charlie came back with the van Booth instructed him to report to the lab as well. He also told Charlie that they were going to double security at the lab for time being and until further notice and that Charlie will be assigned to the lab.

"Bones are you ready? We need to stop at my office before going to the lab?"

"I'm ready Booth. Everything has been taken care of here." She said as she stands up and walks towards Booth.

As they turned to leave Booth turns back to Hodgins and instructs him to drive behind Cam and for them to also enter in through the rear entrance. " Be careful people and be alert. We don't know what we are dealing with yet." Said Booth with concern lacing his voice.

En-route to his office Booth glances over at Bones and decided the sooner he get this over with the better. " Bones, I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it. Keep in mind the promises we made to each other . OK?"

She could tell he was worried so she put her hand on his forearm and said, " Booth what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"When I went over to address the press... Hannah was there. Apparently she is still in the states."

Booth put on his flashers and pulled off the road. He put the truck in park and turned his body to face Bones and said, " I don't want her causing trouble for us. We are just getting back on solid ground and...'

" Booth, she interrupted him with a soft caress to his cheek. She could see the fear in his eyes, hear it in his voice. I'm not going anywhere. Your right we are on solid ground as you put it. Did I run or push you away when you told me about what happened when you went to see Parker and what you observed about Rebecca?"

"No" he said

"No I didn't and I won't now I'm here for us Booth. You have to trust me. I won't leave again." She could see his body relax.

" I love you Bones and I know I hurt you with all of this Hannah mess and I don't want to hurt you anymore."

" Booth, I hurt you also remember. In fact I hurt you first. How about we no longer hurt one another and move on from this. Now lets get back to work shall we?" she leans over and gently kisses him on the lips and says " Hannah can't hurt us anymore." at that moment he knew she was all in no matter what they would get through it together.

"OK Bones, lets go" He puts the truck in drive and pulls into traffic.

" Why are we going to your office first Booth? I really have to examine the remains."

" You will Bones, I need to pull some agents and grab some reports to work on. I also have to grab the recordings of the call that came in directing us to the bodies. Maybe Angela can tell us where the call originated from. If it turns out this is the senators family we are going to need all the leads we can get."

He says then her phone starts to ring.

"Brennan"

"Dr. Brennan, I wanted to let you know we are running DNA and I put a rush on it so we should have an answer some time today. Also, please let Booth know that the press is already here. You are going to have to come in through the back entrance."

"OK thanks Cam. We just arrived at Booths' office. He needs to pick up some reports and additional agents he's assigning to the lab. I'll let him know about the DNA. I should be there in the next half hour if we don't get held up here." She disconnects the call and relays the information to Booth.

Booth steps out into the bullpen and then says, " Listen up! I want a summary of the cases your currently working on and any court dates that you have on the docket for the next two weeks out. Email it to me with in the hour. If I have to call you to ask for your report you will be on night shift and weekends for next 6 months. One hour you better get started." He puts his hands on the Bones back and walks to the elevator.

The drive to the lab is silent both lost in their own thoughts. Bones is worried Booth thinks she's going to run again even though she tried to assure him she's not going to leave. She knows he can't control the actions of his exes or as Angela would refer to her as Desert Barbie.

Booth is worried that whatever Rebecca and Hannah are up to his relationship with Bones will suffer. This is still new to them, still new to her. He doesn't want to pressure her or scare her off.

They enter the parking garage at the lab and drive past the press who are flashing bulbs and shouting questions at them. Before they get out of the vehicle Bones says, " Booth are you alright?"

He looks at her and knows he can't lie so he says, " I've had better days. I just want this case over with as soon as possible."

"I understand Booth. What do you think about us getting away for a few days once this case is solved." she asked

He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips and place a light kiss on them and said, " I would like that very much Bones." And he gives her his charm smile. They exist the vehicle and he places his hand a little lower on her back than he normally would and guides her into the lab. Mean while a scheming Hannah is watching the couple enter the lab and wonders what the status of their relationship is.

It's nearing 1am, and the team has decided to call it a night and begin packing up to head home. In Bones office Booth helps her gather her things and says, " Bones would you mind staying at my place tonight? I can sleep on the couch and you can take the bed."

Bones looked at him with a slight smile and says, " we are both adults in a committed relationship, I think we can share the bed. Plus you have a bad back Booth, I am not going to adjust it later." She turns off her office light and walk out of her office. Booth jogs to catch up to her and places his hand on her lower back and says, "very funny Bones!" She laughs and says, " I thought so."

Outside there are a few reporters still left. Hannah and her camera man are amongst the few. Bobby her camera man says, " Look, Hannah its almost 1:00 in the morning. We are not going to get anymore footage tonight. So lets just wrap it up shall we?" He can sense with Hannah its more than a story she's after. He noticed her reaction to Booth at the scene and when him and his partner arrived at the lab. Not wanting to tip her hand, Hannah agrees but she has other plans for later so they pack it up and leave.

Once Booth and Bones arrived at his apartment it was decided that Bones would take her shower first. When she came out of the bathroom she saw that Booth left her some sweats and a t-shirt to sleep in while he was in the kitchen. She walks out to the kitchen where he was to get something to drink and Booth almost drops his glass of water when sees Bones just wearing his t-shirt and nothing else.

' I wonder what's on under my shirt' Booth thought.

"Everything OK Bones?" He tried to disguise his reaction to her standing half naked in his kitchen.

"No I'm fine Booth, just came for a glass of water. The showers free now." She gets her water and walks back into the bedroom. Once Booth gets himself together he goes off for his shower.

Bones is going through her nightly routine when she hears a knock at the door. She looks over at the bathroom door and hears the water shut off and knows Booth will be out soon, so she goes to answer the front door. Booth is toweling off when he hears the knocking again and then he hears Bones say that she is answering the door. Before he can tell her to look through the peep hole first she has already opened the door open.

"Dr. Brennan?"


	20. Call in the middle of the night - cont

**Chapter 20 – Call in the middle of the night – continued**

**This is just a filler chapter**

"**Dr. Brennan?"**

"Bones who is at the door babe?" asks Booth as he walks up behind Bones in nothing but a pair of sweats. He places his hand on her hip and looks over her shoulder to see who it is.

"What are you doing here? I told you to never come to my house again." he says with irritation in his voice.

" I thought that we could talk about what happened earlier at the crime scene. In private." She says as she looks at the way they are dressed and takes in their wet hair.

Bones crosses her arms in front of her chest and Booth tightens his grip on her hips where he also notices he doesn't feel any panty lines. 'Lord help me he thought.'

"Hannah there isn't anything we need to talk about and if there were what ever you had to say to me you can say it in front of Bones. We have no secrets between us."

Hannah is still standing out in the hall and a little angry now that her plans for Booth were not going to happen because of this weird science freak in her way. She really missed him since the last time they spoke and she thought with some time he would come around and see what they had. She thought he would have missed her to.

"Well there is nothing worth me standing her half the night and she turned to Booth and said, " I'm going to bed we have an early day tomorrow its late." She kisses him on the lips and walked away. Booth eyes followed the sway of her hips knowing she wasn't wearing anything under his t-shirt was torture.

He turned back around to a red faced Hannah and caught the flash of jealousy in her eyes and said, " Like I said Hannah we don't have anything to talked about. Bones is right its late and we have to get up early. I must bid you a good night and the next time you get the urge to come to my house don't. He shuts the door and locks up for the night turning out lights as he makes his way to his bedroom.

Booth walks into his room to find Bones already in bed, snuggled up with her pillow. He goes to his side gets in and checks to make sure the alarm clock is set. He notes that Bones had already set the clock and lays down and pulls Bones up against his body where they both fell into a deep sleep.

Getting in the elevator, Hannah is beyond pissed that things didn't go as planned. What does he see in her anyway? How could he ignore me dressed like this? She is brought back to her senses when the elevator door pings as it has arrived on the lobby level. She exits the elevator to head back to her apartment alone.


	21. Working on the case

**Chapter 21 – Working the case**

Booth's eyes snapped open as he felt Bones backside pressing up against his massive hard on. 'Oh God', he thought. ' What is she doing to me?' His hand griped her hip to hold her in place as he slowly moved his body away from hers. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was some horney perv who couldn't keep his body under control the first time t hey slept together. As he eased out of the bed he noticed how the t-shirt rose up her sleeping body he saw her round firm ass peeking from under the t-shirts. ' Yeah a cold cold shower then breakfast Booth said to himself as he headed to the bathroom.

After his shower he dressed for work and then went to the hall closet to retrieve Bones overnight bag she kept at his place for emergencies. He went back in the bedroom and placed the bag on the bed. While in the kitchen fixing breakfast he heard the shower come on and new she was up. Hearing her come out he placed a cup of coffee on the counter and a plate with an omelet and a bowl of fresh fruit. Dressed and ready for work she walks out into the kitchen where she see her breakfast. 'Come on Bones eat up we have a lot of work today." He walks over to her and leans down kisses her on the lips and say Good morning Bones." She smiles back, Good Morning Booth and thank you for breakfast!"

"Not a problem. How did you sleep?" he asks

Smirking she says, " The best night I've had in a long time. It was very comfortable until you rolled out of bed." her eyes shot to his.

At that very moment he started chocking on his coffee. 'Did she know?' His eyes narrowed on her and then he saw it, she knew what she was doing to him this morning. She felt him up against her. "Not fair Bones, not fair at all" he said with a knowing smirk.

She looked at him with innocent eyes and said, "I don't know what that means Booth?"

He laughs out loud as he places their dishes in the sink. " Let's go Bones!" On the way to the lab Bones asked Booth did it matter where they went for their time away. Booth glances her way and turned back to the road, "No Bones, any where is fine with me as long as its not looking at dead things." he said

"Oh Booth I can assure you nothing you look at will be dead." She purred. Booth could feel his pants getting tighter. Her words went straight to his groin. 'Damn this woman is dangerous.'

At the lab, Angela met Bones in her office, "Good morning Bren!" Good morning Ange! Were you able to complete the facial reconstructions?" She sat down and turned on her computer.

"No way sweetie" Angela said

Bones gave her a confused look and said, "you didn't do the facial reconstruction?"

"Sweetie don't for one minute think I didn't notice how you and studly came in this morning. As your best friend I have a right to know." she said

With a huge grin on her face, " Ange, I don't understand what goes on between Booth and myself any of your concern. So lets just get back to work and get his case closed."

"Fine, just rain on my parade." seeing her friends confused look she said never mind Sweetie these are the sketches and we compared them to the family photo the senator gave to the FBI and its a match to his family. Booth is being briefed now."

Bones! Bones! Come on chop chop we have to go." he said walking towards her office to hurry her along.

Standing in front of her office door with her coat and bag she said, " Booth what have I told you about shouting in the lab?"

"Let's go Dr. Brennan. They are bringing the senator to the Hoover. Cullen wants us there with our findings. Cam gave me this report on the tox screens." He said as he lead her out.

In the SUV, Bones went over the report and told Booth the family was given extremely high doses of sedatives and when they had lost conscienceness to the drugs they were each shot in the back of the heart. They were dead for 18 hours before they were buried."She said

After Angela determined the call came from inside the Wilcox house things stated progressing a little quicker. Interviewing the senator and the staff all of the evidence pointed to the gardener. He broke down as soon as they got him in the interrogation room. He worked for the family for seven years and asked the senator for his help in bringing his family here from their country and the senator refused. So he felt if he couldn't have his family then the senator didn't deserve to have one either. When asked why that method of killing he said. He had to put them to sleep first he couldn't stand to see the look in their eyes. He shot them through their hearts because it represented a heartless senator. Case closed.

Back at the lab Angela enters Bones' office and says, "Sweetie we are going to founding fathers, do you and Booth want to join us?" Seeing the hopeful look in her friends eye Bones said, " Sure Ange we will be there." " Great we'll meet you guys there" she said as she headed to the meet the others.

"Where are we going Bones and when?" ask Booth as he enters her office and sits on the couch. Getting up from her chair she says" Founding Fathers with the others. I'm sorry Booth should I have waited..." Booth stops her from talking by raising his hand. He hates to see her so insecure. "Bones its fine. After a case like this we all need a night out."

"Okay then I'm ready to go" she says walking towards Booth.

Arriving at Found Fathers, Booth goes to the bar to order their drinks while Bones goes over to the table with their friends. " I'm glad this case is over. Tomorrow you all have permission to come in at 10:00am. The past five days have been emotional and stressful we need a little break." says Cam as she sips her wine.

Booth walks over their drinks and sits next to Bones. The group relaxes having drinks and swiping stories. Noting the time Angela and Hodgins are the first to leave, then Sweets and Cam. Leaving Booth and Bones at the bar. She looks at Booth and says, " My place tonight?" He says, " Sure but I have to stop at my place and pick up a suit for tomorrow."

"Actually, I picked up your dry cleaning when I went in for mine. It's hanging up in my closet unless there is a specific one you wanted."

Standing and holding her coat up he says, "Nope that's OK with me and thank you", he places a quick peck on her lips as the leave the bar.


	22. Dealing with the ex

**Chapter 22 – Dealing with the ex**

Seeley Booth was sitting in his office working on dreaded paperwork but nothing can get him down. He was on floating on cloud nine he woke up this morning with the most beautiful woman in the world in his arms. He had been spending the last few nights at Bones apartment. Even though they haven't had sex they were damn close to it. He was a happy man. He is with the love of his life and she loves him and wants to be with him.

He looks up up when he hears his office door slam closed and now standing in front of his desk is Rebecca. ' Oh God this can't be good.' He thought to himself as she crosses her arms over her chest and through narrowed eyes say, " Where have you been because it sure as hell haven't been your apartment?" she demanded

Taking a minute to compose himself, he puts his pen down and says, "That's none of your business."

"Just in case you have forgotten Seeley we have a son and what you do is my business."

Booth laughs at her explanation and tells her, " Your right about one thing "we" share a son but that's it. My personal life is none of your damn business. So I suggest you get that ill conceived notion out of your head that I need to clear my social life by you!"

"I don't want you to bring tramp after tramp in and out of Parkers life. He will only get confused."

"Rebecca, if he isn't confused by every guy you have had in the last three years I sure as hell couldn't confuse him since he has never met anyone I may or may not have been seeing. And why does she have to be a tramp? You don't even know who she is?"

"So you admit your seeing someone?" she pried further

"I never said I wasn't. I said its none of your business. Look did I say anything to you when you moved Brent in your house with our son. I don't remember getting a phone call asking for permission. Then six months later I come to pick him up and Drew is coming out of your bedroom? Did I get an introduction before hand and consulted before he started spending the night? Did that confuse our son to see random men coming out of his mothers bedroom?" now he's looking back at her through narrowed eyes.

" I have a right to know who my son is around and what goes on in my house is not your concern." she says

Shaking his head Booth says, " You have some nerve. What goes on in your house is not my concern but what goes on in mine or where I spend the night is your concern when our son lives with you. It's your lifestyle he is a witness to not mine. Have I met every guy you have had since Parker has been born Rebecca? No I haven't. Hell Parks isn't even allowed to talk about your boyfriends in front of me but you grill him as soon as I drop him off about what we do on our weekends?" He see she's uncomfortable that he knows this.

'Tell me Rebecca why is my personal life so important to you now?Do you feel I should be obligated to introduce every woman I meet to you? We were in a relationship once, I even proposed and you not only turned me down but you also ended the relationship. Well guess what you gave up the right to inquire about my coming and goings. You have no right to be petty or jealous because I found someone that not only loves me and wants to be with me but she makes me happy. You sure as hell have no right to keep my son away from me because I'm not chasing after you begging you like some damn lost puppy." He was fuming now.

"I don't care about what you do on your own time. I care about who is around my son and what if there was an emergency and I didn't know where to find you." She knew that was a pitiful excuse but this conversation was not going the way she had anticipated it going.

Booth knew that was a lie so he says, " How about we keep doing what we've always done in case of an emergency and he picks his cell phone up from his desk and wiggles it in her direction and says, the number to this little communication device is still the same." he calls her bluff

Rebecca is staring at him and she's so turned on now. A worked up Seeley Booth is the best way to have Seeley Booth in every way. She came here in hopes of talking him into going to his apartment for some afternoon delight but seeing him made her angry when he wasn't home the last few times she dropped by unannounced.

Finally realizing he was talking to her she said, "I'm sorry what?"

Frustrated he said, " is that all you wanted because I'm kind of busy?"

"No actually I stopped by to see if we could meet at your apartment for lunch to discuss Parker?" She hopes he says yes because she is need of some serious relief and in between boyfriends at the moment.

Telling him its about Parker always seems to work in her favor.

"I'll meet you at the diner around 1:00 instead." He knew what she wanted and he wasn't going there with her.

"I think we need some place a little more private Seeley." why is he being difficult about this.

"Then talk now Rebecca. I'm listening. This is as private as its going to get. I told you I have someone in my life I'm not going to mess that up for you." at that moment his cell phone vibrates on his desk.

He picks it up and its a text from Bones.

"**Are you picking me up for lunch? Bones"**

He smiles as he reads the text. Something was up if she is initiating lunch usually I have to drag her out.

"**Absolutely, I'll be there at noon?" Love ya, Booth"**

"**I think I found a place for our weekend getaway and I wanted to discuss it with you before I made the arrangements. Love you too, Bones"**

"**Great see you soon Baby?"**

Rebecca sees the change in his features and knows it must be from her but she dares to ask anyway, " Is that her? The woman keeping you away from your son?"

Booth ignores the first part of her question and says " The only woman who is keeping me from my son is his mother. How about we talk about that? Lets talk about your reasons for yanking my visitations away whenever you feel like?"

" I pay child support every month to you. Parks on my health insurance. I pay for all of his sporting activities. I pay half of his school tuition, half of what you consider his clothing allowance and that's only for the things that stay at your house. I have to purchase more cloths for him to keep at my house. Don't think for one minute I don't know you tell him to call me when he wants big ticket items. I pay half of his after school care. When you call me at the last minute to take him to school or pick him up, I'm there. I give you $1200.00 a month Rebecca and I only get to see him two fucking weekends a month when you are gracious enough not to cancel. So you tell me who is the woman standing in the way of my son and I spending quality time together."

"I'm a damn good father whether you want to admit it or not and I am beyond tired of you and your little games. If this is your way of trying to control me and my life then you are sadly mistaken. I think its time we made a change to this little arrangement that you came up with? Have a seat Rebecca and lets talk about me getting Parker more than two weekends a month and half of Christmas day."

" You know what I can't do t his now. I will talk to you in a couple of days Seeley." Before he could reply she had ran from his office.

Booth shakes his head and looks at his watch and its only 11. He doesn't have to pick Bones up until noon. After working a few more reports he packs up and heads to the lab. He knows he's gong to be early but he really needs to see her.

" Hey Bones" he says as he lays on her couch in her office.

"Booth your early. I'm not ready yet just give me a few minutes." she says

At his silence she looks up at him and sees he's not paying attention to her. Something is wrong because he is always hungry and he hasn't mentioned it once since he walked in.

"Booth...Booth!" she raises her voice slightly.

"Yeah Bones you ready?" he asks

"No Booth I said you are early and to give me a few minutes. What is wrong Booth?

"Go ahead do what you have to do. Hey where is the information you wanted me to look at for our weekend get away?" He's not ready to talk about what happened yet.

"Here you go. Just let me know if your interested and then we can pick a good time to go. Maybe you could get a little extra time off and we could leave on a Thursday and come back home on Monday." She knew he wasn't ready to talk so she decided not to push.

Booth looked over the information she printed out and his mood started changing. She went through great effort to find a place that would be suitable for both of them. The sooner they got away the better for both of them. He was ready to take their relationship to the next level and from her actions lately he knew she was too.

"Booth are you ready?" she had her coat and bag and was standing in front of the couch looking down at him.

"Hey Bones this is great! Um I was thinking since we don't have an active case at the moment would it be to short of notice if we leave on Thursday. I have some time on the books I can take. I think this will do us good." he asked hoping she agreed.

"Tilting her head slightly to the side she looks at him and says if your fine with it Booth its OK with me. Just let me call the resort to make the arrangements." After the arrangements were made and confirmed they were off to lunch.

They took their normal seats in the diner by the window. Their waitress came over with their coffee and Booth gave her their order.

"Booth I'm not trying to pry but would like to talk about what is bothering you?" she places her hand on top of his on the table.

He looks down at their hands and gently squeezes her in acknowledgment. "It's Rebecca. She's now demanding that I inform her of who I'm seeing, she wants to know my where about. She's making these crazy demands and then when I tell her I want to revisit this little arrangement with Parker she runs out of my office and doesn't want to discuss it." He's frustrated.

"Booth you are an exceptional father and I think you have been very accommodating to her. Rebecca has been asking these ridiculous demands of you that she's not even adhereing to herself. In order for the two of you to co-parent accurately it has to be a two way road and it hasn't been for some time. You have allowed her to make the all the rules because you were afraid of what she would do. I have always felt you let her get away with to much. Stop short coining yourself Booth, I think its time you made some demands of your own."

Booth is smiling at her amazed by this woman. "Its two way street Bones not two way road and short changing not short coining. Thank you for your support but with my hours and the dangers of this job. She will fight me on this and win." He looks down at the table.

The waitress brings them their food and refill their cups. They both thank her as she walks away from the table.

"Booth think about this before you make a decision OK? How many agents are single fathers that have joint custody of their children and make it work? Your not the only agent that has a child and no longer in a relationship with the mother. Just think about it. You don't have to make a decision at this moment. Let's eat, I know your probably starving. After all its been five hours since your last meal."

This makes Booth laugh out loud at her subtle jibe.

"You are an amazing woman Temperance Brennan!"

As she steals one of his fries off his plate smiling she says, " I know!"

**Thank you for your support and reviews. I appreciate all of the kind acknowledgments. How do you like the twist I added with Rebecca? I figured even though I was keeping Hannah around they needed more than her occasional interference. Who could bring more grief other than the ex who feels she is entitled.**


	23. The long weekend getaway

**Chapter 23 – The long weekend getaway**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED "M"**

After talking to Parker and wishing him a good night Booth took their bags down to his truck so its one less thing to worry about tomorrow. Looking up behind him he set off to bed. " Good night Bones." he said as he kisses the back of her neck as he snuggled up behind her.

"Hmm good night." Bones murmured as she turned in his arms so she could lay her head on his chest. Booth loved when she showed her affectionate side. He knew she was far from being cold and unfeeling. He couldn't wait to spend the next few days alone with her.

The alarm went off promptly at 5am. With a groan he reached over and turned the alarm off. He looks down his body to see Bones draped over him laying on his chest with her arms wrapped around his body. He kisses the top of her head and rubs his hand up and down her arm. "Bones time to get up."

"I'm up Booth. I just haven't gotten out of bed yet."

"Breakfast here or at the diner?" Booth asks

"We haven't even left the bed yet Booth and your already thinking about food." at that very moment his stomach started grumbling.

"Since we packed and loaded the truck last night we have time for breakfast here if that's OK?" she said

"Great how about you start to get ready and I'll fix breakfast and put the coffee on." Said Booth

Booth was just putting the food on the plates when Bones walked into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around her damp body. She presses her breasts against Booth back as she reaches for a coffee cup. After getting her coffee she walks back into the bedroom leaving Booth leaning against the counter reciting saints. She comes back out in just her red boy short underwear and red tank top. She sits on the stool and begins eating her breakfast.

"Bones, sweetheart did you forget the rest of your cloths?"

She looks at him over her coffee cup then says, "No but I didn't want breakfast to get cold since you were kind enough to fix it."

"Thank you for that then Bones. " He rinsed his dishes and put it in the sink.

"I'm going to get dressed Bones. He kisses her check and goes to get ready."

"After they are both dressed and the kitchen was cleaned back up they locked the apartment up and walked to the elevator hand in hand."

Getting in the SUV Bones said, "I'm looking forward to this time away with you Booth." Booth looks at her and she almost looks shy. "I'm looking forward to it to baby. It's going to be great."

"Do you know what you would like to do first?" He asks her trying to make her comfortable.

"I thought we would wait until we arrived then see what we wanted to do. Is that OK with you?"

Booth pulled up to the resort and was blown away by how beautiful it was. Off to the left he saw a couple strolling through the gardens and knew that he and Bones would have to take a stroll of their own before they leave.

"Booth don't park here just pull up to the front entrance so I can go in a get our key. We aren't staying here." Bones said as she grabbed her purse and started to get out.

Bones got back in the truck and gave him directions to their cabin. " Bones where are we going? I thought we were staying here." Booth asked

"We are staying here at this resort but I arranged for us to have our own private cabin. We still have use of all the facilities on the grounds. There it is on the left Booth #21." Bones said.

Bones went to unlock the doors while Booth got their bags. Walking through the door he was amazed at how beautiful it was. "Wow Bones look at that T.V.!"

"I'll go and put these in the bedroom and then lets get lunch and take a tour of this place." Booth said.

"Sounds good Booth. I'm just going to go freshen up a little." she said

After lunch they decided to try miniature golfing which of course they bickered the whole time about whose techniques was right or wrong. And of course Bones felt her way was the right way.

Going back to the cabin they decided to take a nap before going out to dinner. Changing into more comfortable cloths, Booth grabbed two beers from the fridge and met her in the living room on the couch.

"Here you go Bones" he said as he sat on the couch next to her while she was channel surfing. "Thank you Booth."

Taking a drink from her beer Bones noticed that Booth was looking at her, "Booth why are you staring at me?"

"Because you are so beautiful like this. I love this look on you. You know natural, no make up, dressed down,hair up in a pony tail...relaxed." She blushed a little. No one has ever said anything like this to her before.

"Oh...thank you" She sits back in his arms and they begin watching T.V. While watching T.V. Bones turned her body towards Booth where she laid her head on his chest and she began rubbing circles on his upper thigh through his sweat pants. After a few minutes Booth cleared his throat and slightly shifted in his seat and said, "Baby what are you doing?"

"Nothing", then she looked up at him and put soft kisses going up his jaw line moving her hand higher up his thighs.

He gasps at the sensations she was sending through his body and lays his head back on the couch with closed eyes tried to maintain some sort of control. Through clenched teeth and heavy breaths he says, " Bones, Baby if you keep this up you might get more thank you bargained for." He groans as she moves her hand over his hardening dick and says, "Baby please don't start something your not prepared to finish."

"She moves her mouth up to his ear and says in that husky voice he loves to hear, " Booth I wouldn't be where I am now if I didn't finish what I started," Then she pulls his ear lobe into her mouth and gently nips it and begins kissing down his neck where she lightly sicks on the skin. Booth looks into her eyes where he sees nothing but love and passion fueling her desire for him.

She looks in his eyes and they have turned almost black as coal. He lowers his head and begin kissing her back when their tongues meet that's all the permission they need to continue.

Bones moves to straddle him and as Booth deepens the kiss he lets her hair down so he can run his fingers through her hair.

Needing to break for air he begins kissing down her neck moving down between her breasts. He pulls her tank top up and over her head and removes her bra all without taking his eyes off of hers. Once she is free of her bra he moves forward and takes one of her perk nipples into his mouth and lick and suck on the hard nipple.

"Oh Booth! Yes" she says as she holds his head against her body and begins to grind on his erection. His hands grip her hips to still her movements before she makes him cum in his pants like a horny teenager. She pulls his shirt up over his head and tosses it to the floor where she runs her nails down his back. Booth is so hard it almost painful.

He wraps his hands around her ass and stands up with her in his arms and walk to the bedroom. Entering the bedroom he laid her down on the bed. He leans over her and begins kissing her and rubbing his hands up and down her body.

Booth took his time kissing and massaging each breast. Licking and sucking on her nipples pulling moans from her over and over. He started working his way down her body kissing every inch of skin on her stomach. While pinching and twisting her nipples between his fingers. Arriving at her belly button he dipped his tongue inside and licked around then licked his way down to the top of her yoga pants. He slipped his fingers in the waistband of her pants and pulled them down and off her body. Booth kissed his feet and sucked on her toes, then he kissed his way up her lets to her inner thighs where he kissed and sucked on her delicate skin. Bones was delirious from the emotions he was stirring up with in her. She wanted him back up her body and in her now. 'Oh God it has been so long and I need him now thought Bones.

Booth put his mouth on her soaking wet panties and started sucking her through her panties. "Oh, Oh Booth, her legs were trembling and her hands tightened in his hair as she screamed out from her first orgasm. Booth pulled her panties off and put her legs over her shoulders as buried his face in her wet pussy and sucked her clit into his mouth then he entered two fingers into her dripping core and started moving them in and out of her building her up for another orgasm. Booth could feel her wetness soaking his hands. He used his free hand to pull his sweats and boxers down to free to throbbing dick. He was licking her pussy like it was his favorite ice cream flavor while pulling on the length of his dick.

After Bones came down from her second orgasm, Booth stood up and removed the rest of his cloths. Bones looks at his hard dick pointing up towards the ceiling and gasps at the thickness, the length, and the width of it. As irrational as it seems, she wonders how in the hell is all of that going to fit inside of her. She knows as a scientist its possible for the body to accommodate maybe not the whole length anyway. However, as a woman she's not sure she can handle all of that. He smirks at her reaction to seeing him hard for her, he began kissing his way back up her body until they were head to head, toe to toe. Looking into her eyes Booth said, " I love you with everything I am. I'm a better man because of you." He settles between her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. " I love you Booth."

"Love..you ...to...Bones" she says

Booth slowly enters her and the sensation is so overwhelming for him he bows his head and closes his eyes. "Oh Bones! Baby ah your so tight." Forcing himself to concentrate and focus having her body so tightly wrapped him as he continue to push his way in, he feels Bones grip on his bicep tighten. His eyes shot to hers just as she gasped at the feeling of him stretching her and lips parted as her eyes closed and her chest rise up feeling him go deeper. Booth is worried he's hurting her and says, "Baby am I hurting you? Booth I'll be fine please keep going. I need you Booth, Oh God I need you."

Booth is only half way inside of her when starts to pull back when her eyes snapped back op en and their lock as he begins pushing back into her and buries himself deep within till he can feel her hair against his. He stills to give her time to adjust. He notices her rapid breathing.

'Damn this man is enormous. There is no way we are going out to dinner. I'll be lucky if I can walk again tonight.' she thought to herself. When she's ready she brings her knees up higher and tightens them around his waist cause him to go in deeper. " Oh Fuck!" Booth chants 'damn she feels incredible'

They soon fall into a rhythm where Booth is slowly moving in and out of her. Rubbing his hands up and down her body kissing his way up her throat to her lips, Bones is running her hands through his hair. She has never felt like this before. It's like he was worshiping her body, it was her that was doing this to him. It wasn't just about sex with them. They were making love. She felt another orgasm coming on a slight change in Booths position and she screamed out his name while digging her nails into his back and the tremors slowly came to an end. Booth kept pounding the same spot until she had two more behind the other.

"Oh baby you feel so good. So fucking tight Bones. Your gripping me like a vice. I love it when you come all over my dick." he says panting as he continues to stroke in her.

"Oh Booth...Booth Please!"

"What do you want Bones, tell me baby. I'll give you whatever you want." says Booth

He stroking in and out of her a faster but not to fast so that it would end to soon.

"Yes, Yes Oh ohohoh so ...s...so..good Booth. So good!"

"Faster Booth, harder please I need you oh, I want you so much. Oh please!

Bones was so tight and Booth was so big that he fit snug inside of her. It was driving him crazy. Trying to maintain control he flipped them so that she was on top of him. Caught off guard by his actions she smiles down on him, excited that he has no problem with a woman being in control. Readjusting herself on him she slides down his length and slowing comes back up. Wanting to drive him crazy and make him lose control. Bones leans forward and takes the tip of her tongue and trace the outline of his lips. She grabs his shoulders and begin to ride him hard as she set a face pace. He started thrusting back up into her matching her pace.

"Oh Bones!"he grunted "Fuck baby what are you doing to me?" She had him moaning and groaning like a girl. He continues to groan from her actions and what she's doing to his body when he can feel his control slipping away from him.

Bones can feel another orgasm coming and she increases her speed. He finds her breasts memorizing, and he's kissing them and sucking on them until she feel her body stiffen from her orgasm. When she came down from her high Booth asked if she was okay. "I'm never been better." she smiles

"Oh yeah that's good to know. Now I'm going to make you feel awesome." He said

He flipped them over again as she giggles at his antics and he takes both legs and places his arms behind the crease of her knees and spread her legs wider as he began slamming hard into her hot, wet pussy. She grabs the sheets and balls her hands into a fist and it felt like he was trying to push his way through her body to get to the other side.

"Oh shit" said Booth. He's pounding into her now like there is no tomorrow. He has wanted this woman for six years and now he's finally got, there was no way she was going to forget he was here. Booth was marking what's his.

Bones looks up at him and knows he's on the edge of losing controlling and she wants him to fall. " I need more Booth! Please! Baby your so good!"

"Booth I have to cum. Please please make me cum." she could see the change in Booth. He pulled out and said, " turn over now!" As she turned over Booth off the bed and stood on the side and pulled Bones to the edge of the bed and pulled her up to her knees, then pulled her ass up against him.

"Bones are you sure you can handle this?" "You've been pushing to lose control" he said as he ran his finger down the spine of her back to her ass. He felt when her body shivered under his touch.

She wiggles her ass in front of him and looks over her shoulder and says, " I can handle anything you have to give. I thought I just proved that to you. Were you not paying attention Booth?" He smirks at her little jibe. Oh I've been paying attention he thought to himself.

Without answering her he drops to his knees and starts licking her pussy from the back and she when she feels his tongue on her pussy and his fingers rubbing her clit her head drops down between her arms. When she thought are arms were going to give out, he stood up and buried himself to the hilt in one swift move. He griped her waist and was pulling her back into him as he was thrusting into her with all of his power. " Is this what you want baby? Huh tell me is this how you like it?"

She wasn't responding, 'Come on baby talk to me? Come on baby tell me. You had a lot to say not to long ago. Am I paying attention now babe?" Booth throws his head back and mouth open as he groans, "I'm so close, I don't know how much longer I can last. Damn you feel so fucking good. I've never felt this way with anybody else."

"Oh yes, yessss, right there Booth, Oh I'm going to... I'm oh yesss, so so clo... Booooothhh! She screams ans her orgasm hit her harder then any other and he nails are digging into his skin. He hisses through the pain. He knows his back is going to sting tomorrow. He had to tighten his hold on her so she wouldn't fall forward.

She knows he needs a release so she squeezes her muscles with every stroke and he is barely holding on. The sweat is running down his face and he closed his eyes as she leans back into him as he is pushing up inside of her at the same time. He can feel his balls draw up and he knew any minute he would get that release. Bones rubbed her clit and the sounds she was making went straight to his dick and the both reached their orgasm at the same time. He held her body tightly up against his as he drained himself in her down to the last drop. After a moment he pulled out and gently lays her down in the bed and he lays next to her and brings the sheet up to cover their sweaty bodies.

He kisses the top of her head and says, " I love you Bones. You were definitely worth the wait."

" So were you Booth. I love you too" she says as she closes her eyes

Soon they fell into a deep sleep.

**I hope I did this scene justice. I know you've all been waiting to see when and how they crossed the line.**


	24. Bones conflicted

**Chapter 24 – Bones Conflicted**

Booth and Bones had a great weekend. They made love, dined out, took advantage of many of the activities the resort had to offer. Now that the dam was broke they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Now they are back and its time to return to work.

Booth and Bones drove into work separately on Tuesday morning because they were one and half hours late by their standard anyway, however if they were on a normal schedule they would have been right on time. Bones entered the lab and went straight to her office to begin her morning. She didn't even realize she had a small smile on her face and she was radiating happiness. Of course of all people to notice this slight change in her would be her best friend Angela who was watching her walk to her office.

Bones flipped on her light and made her way to desk to start checking her emails and replying accordingly. After answering a few emails, her cell vibrated with a text from Booth saying

_Didn't have a chance to talk this morning but that was the best damn wake up call I had received. I love you baby."_

Smiling at the text message her mind wondered back to this morning wake up call.

******FLASHBACK******

Bones woke up this morning before the alarm clock went off. She leaned over Booth body to turn it off before getting ready to get out of bed. She set on the side of the bed and glanced over her shoulder and looked at Booth laying in her bed still asleep and instantly became aroused. She got back in bed and moved over to his body and began slowly, deliberately placing soft kisses down his body. As she kissed along his neck and down his chest the took the tip of her tongue and circled his flat nipples. She felt him shift at her touch. She then moved across to the other nipple and repeated her actions as she moved down his body and began trailing kisses down his stomach. Getting closer to her destination she slid the sheet down his body exposing his his gorgeous manhood. She looked back at him and saw his eyes were still closed, so she settled between his legs and very gently swiped her tongue up his balls. She did it again and he moaned from the sensation. Pleased with herself, she began licking the tip of the head of his dick and felt it twitch under her touch. She heard him mumbling "Um-mm Bones." She knew he was on the brink waking up. She took the head of his dick into her mouth and sucked on it like it was a lollipop.

"Oh fuck...um-mm" his hand reached down and he ran his fingers through her hair. She raised her eyes to look up at him and he was looking at her with admiration in his eyes. She winked at him then licked her her lips and she sucked a few more times on the head and then she licked him from the bottom of his dick to the top and swirled her tongue in the groove of the slit and then took him all the way in her mouth. As she licked and sucked him, he gripped the sheets in his hands so tight he was causing them to wrinkle. 'Oh Bones, baby please, ahhh ahhh ooh yes." His eyes were closed so tight he could see stars.

She reached down and massaged his balls while sucking him deeper into her mouth and she heard him hiss and say through clenched teeth, "Shit... ba..by. Co..coo-me...up here...pl...please!" He was trying his hardest not to thrust up into her mouth. He didn't want to hurt her. He was well aware of his size and how some women in the past had a hard time giving him head. He knew that Bones didn't have this problem but he was finding it hard to control himself.

Wanting nothing more than to please him, she sucked one more time as she pulled up and off of him. He through his back into the pillow from the bolt of electricity that went through his body. As she straddled him she eased down on his hard as steel dick and sank all the way down until her body rested flushed with his. His hands automatically went to her hips were he stilled her movements. He was so close to a release and she felt so good that he didn't want it to end just yet and he needed a little time to gain some sort of control. She grabbed his hands and put them up by his head and said, "No Booth you can't touch me. Keep your hands right here and she place them above his head." His eyes shot to eyes. She smiled at him and began to ride him and he closed his eyes. Seeing her breasts swaying and not being able to touch them,taste them was doing him in. She ran her nails down his chest leaving red marks along the way. She leaned up and sucked the skin on his neck, kissed her way to his mouth. She pulled back a little and he murmured against her lips "what are you doing to me" his lips parted as his breathing became heavier. She said the same thing you do to me. As she began kissing him again she could feel him getting closer. She set back up and put her hands behind her on his upper thigh and continued to ride him giving him full view of her body.

"Bones ahh yeah, I...I need to touch you baby. Let me touch you." he pleaded. He needed to feel her body in his hands.

She looked into his eyes and said "touch me Booth". That was all he needed. His hands went straight to her breasts and he started squeezing them and brushed his thumbs over her nipples. He heard her intake of breath. She could feel him getting harder inside of her. So she started riding him harder and faster. He was meeting her thrust for thrust. Then she heard Booth say, " Oh oh God I need.. to... need to cum baby." His hands went to her ass and he began slamming her down on top of him as he thrust deep into her. "OH BOOTH,OHHHHH YESSSSSS" She's moaning and groaning now and she's ready to cum and she feels him growing and swelling inside of her and she knows he's right there. She squeezes her muscles and they both fall of the edge together chanting each others name as she collapsed on top of his sweaty chest. She kisses his chin and says "Good Morning Booth". He laughs and says " You have no idea how Good it is. Good morning to you baby!" as he rubbed his hand down her back.

******END OF FLASHBACK******

The memory so vivid to her she found she was somewhat excited all over again. Replying back to his message she said, "_It was my pleasure. I look forward to many more wake up calls. I love you too!"_

"HELLO!EARTH TO BREN!" said Angela practically shouting

Bones looked up and said, "Hi Angela – why are you yelling?"

"Sweetie what is going on with you? I have been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes are you ok?" Angela asked somewhat concerned by her friends lack of awareness.

"I'm fine Angela. I'm better than fine, I'm happy." she was beaming with happiness

"Bren, I stopped by your place on Friday when Cam said that you took off and wouldn't be back until today. I was worried when you didn't answer your phone. Then I found out the Agent Studly also took off on Friday and Monday. So where did the two of you go? What did you do?" asked Angela

"Booth and I decided to go away a long weekend." she said

"And what happened doing this long weekend? Come on Bren I'm your best friend and as I said before as your best friend I have a right to know." Angela said with to much excitement

" Well, we went shopping, miniature golfing, picnicking by the lake, we went hiking and fishing, dining, dancing you know stuff couples do? She said

"And?" said Angela knowing there was more. ' I swear trying to get information out of Brennan was like a dentist pulling teeth'

"And what Ange? I'm not sure what you mean." Bones said innocently

"Bren you went away for a long weekend getaway with that HOT man you have and that's all you guys did? I mean what about the sex? I know you had to have sex by now? She pried

"Why should we have had sex by now? I don't understand how you come up with these insights of your Angela? Bones said now getting irritated with this line of questioning

"Don't play coy with me Bren. I can see the difference in you. And only one thing can make you look like this and that is you and Agent Studly hit the sheets in more than one way. Now tell me all about it and I want every detail. Don't leave anything out." Angela said as she set down in front of Bones desk.

"What!? Why do you want to know so much about Booth and my sexual relationship? You never asked me about former companions before, were you not my best friend then?" She was genuinely confused

"Come on Bren what's the big deal? Of course I was your best friend then, its just that I'm curious I mean its Booth you know that man is sex on a stick. This is what girlfriends do they share information. Now start sharing." Angela had a big wide grin thinking she was getting through to Bones. "So, is big? I imagined you would be. Oh, how big is it Bren? Is he as good as he looks like he would be? What does it look like? Is the biggest you've ever had? Does he have a kinky side to him behind closed doors? I bet he does. Did he talk dirty to you? I can't believe your holding out on me. I bet he was incredible." Angela said fanning herself

Bones was sitting at her desk looking at her best friend and trying comprehend what was going on. Why is Angela making such a big deal out of this and asking her all these personal questions about Booth. She isn't comfortable sharing this information with her.

"Angela, I don't understand why you feel the need to know this and being my best friend does not qualify as a good enough reason. What goes on between Booth and I will stay between us. Some things should remain private and this is one of them. Now is that all you wanted or is there anything else because I have work to do." Bones said firmly 

"You are no fun Bren." Angela said as she got up and started towards the door. She must have thought she was out of ear shot of Bren even though she was still in her office and she murmured ' I knew I should have brought a ticket on that ride years ago.' Thought Angela but she had already exited the office when her best friend gasped at the murmured confession.

Bones was at a lost. She didn't understand these feelings she was having where Angela was concerned. She had never had a best friend before she met Angela. Why did Angela always remind her they were best friends when she wanted something from Bren or wanted Bren to do something she didn't want to do? Was she not a good friend to Angela? Why was it so important to Angela to know these things about Booth? Angela's confession – did she want Booth for herself? Did best friends share this type of information with each other. Bones felt hurt, disappointed in her friend, betrayed somehow but she couldn't explain how. She expected more from Angela. Bones felt protective of Booth, of what they have and she doesn't want to share that with anyone not even Angela. She's married to Hodgins and Bones has never asked her about the intimate side of their relationship and Angela never volunteered any information so why is it different with her. Just then she hears someone clearing their throat and she looks up and sees Cam standing in her door way.

"Excuse me Dr. Brennan are you OK?" Cam asked concerned. She has never seen Brennan look so out of place before.

"I was...Umm...I..can I ask you a personal question Cam? Bones asked unsure of herself

"Sure" said Cam as she came into the office and shut the door. She sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"I don't know how to go about asking you this. You seem like the type of person that had girlfriends when you were in high school and college. Not in the romantic sense I mean but you know close friends that were of the same sex. Did you share every detail of your relationships with them?" She stupid for having to ask this question.

"Well in high school girls are typically more immature so yes we did share probably more than we should have. In college however I think we wised up somewhat and became more selective with what we shared if we share anything at all." Cam said. She could tell Bones wasn't finished so she just waited until she was ready to talk again.

"When you shared information did the sharing go both ways? I mean she you ever have to remind your friend of their best friend status to get her to share intimate information with you?" She asked not sure how much to reveal.

"No we never had to remind each other of our statuses? We all shared information freely. But like I said earlier when we got older more mature no one expected the other to share information like that anymore. It wasn't something discussed a head of time, we just didn't share that type of information. To be honest sometimes even a best friend can lust after another friends man. So the less they knew the less likely they were motivated to make a move on him. It's sad to say but it happens." said Cam

Seeing that Dr. Brennan was still conflicted she said, "Dr. Brennan, It's ok to keep the intimate details of your relationship between you and your significant other. Its NOBODYS business what goes on between the two of you. There is no girl code so to speak that you would be violating or betrayals committed if you didn't share information you didn't want known. Just say no and leave it at that. No one can hold it against you. Oh and you don't even have to state why you don't want to share." She smiled at Bones to reassure her.

"Thank you and please call me Temperance. I believe that is still socially acceptable to acknowledge one's friend by their first name. Unless your not comfortable with it that is." She hated not being sure in circumstances like this.

"Your welcome Temperance. And I would be honored to call you Temperance. Thank you." said Cam.

"If you even need to talk you know where to find me." She started open the door when Bones said, "Cam do you mind keeping this conversation between us." Bones hopefully asked

"Of course Temperance" Then came left Bones alone with her thoughts.

Bones still didn't know what to do about Angela. The comment she made when she left her office bothered her. Did she have feelings for Booth and want him for herself? In situations like this she would normally talk to Booth or Angela but she couldn't talk to either one of them.

She rose from her desk and put on her lab coat and went to limbo to work on bones. They never confused her.

**What do you think about Bones and Angela?**

**What do you think about Angela's confession?**

**What do you think about Bones and Cam?**

**Who would you like to Bones confide in about Angela's confession?**


	25. Confrontations

**Chapter 25 - Confrontations**

Booth walks into the lab around 12:45 to pick Bones up for lunch. He noticed her office lights weren't on so he turned to Cam who was on the platform and asked her if she knew where Bones was. Before Cam could reply, Angela said, "Well hello to you to Agent Studly!" with a smirk on her face.

Hello Angela. How are you doing?" he asked

"Not as good as Bren!" she said

"Where is Bones?!" Booth asked not understanding what Angela was implying. However, Cam was starting to pick up on why Bones was asking her those questions and she sensed a storm brewing between the friends. Angela didn't respect anyone's boundaries and she had a way of always trying to manipulate Bones without her knowledge. Cam decided to step in at this point.

"Booth, Temperance is in limbo. She has been in there since this morning. I think its time for her to get out of the lab for awhile. She hasn't been out since she went in not even to go to the bathroom." said Cam eying Angela. Angela just did an eye roll and thought to herself everyone's always trying to put a damper on her fun.

"Right! Cam on my way." Booth could also sense something was going on. He just wasn't sure who the key players were yet.

Booth arrives at limbo and just stands there and watches her for a few minutes. He knew she could tell he was there but neither made an attempt to move. Then he says, "Bones are you ready to go to lunch?"

It took her a minute to reply and she said, "I really can't Booth. I've been away for two days and I have a lot of work to do. I'm sorry. Maybe we could meet for dinner if I can catch up in time." She still made no attempt to look at him while she was talking.

Booth knew something was wrong and she didn't want to talk about it. He wasn't sure if he did or said something to upset her. So he walks up behind her and places his hands on her hips and spoke softly in her ear, "Are you upset with me? Honey, did I do something I'm not aware of?"

She signed and moved out of his embrace. When she looked at him she could see the flash of hurt that came across his features and instantly felt guilty. She took her gloves off and placed her hand on top of his and said, " No of course not Booth. Why would you even think a thing like that?"

" I don't know Bones you seem kind of...almost distant. If something happened that is upsetting you then lets talk about it." he said

"Booth there is something that I have to figure out on my own. I'm not ready to talk about it. I don't think I would be very good company if I went to lunch right now. But trust me you didn't do or say anything wrong." she tried to assure him

"Sweetheart, you have been in here all morning. Its almost 1. If you don't want to go out, how about I go and pick up something for us and we eat in your office? You can work on your bones until I get back. Would that be ok? And we don't have to talk about anything your not ready to talk about. He said with pleading eyes.

She looked at him and didn't have the heart to say no so she nodded and said, "only if you let me come to you when I'm ready to talk?" She knew he would try again to get it out of her.

"Deal! I can live with that" He said pleased she wasn't closing herself off.

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his and said I'll be right back!" then he left to go and pick up lunch for them.

Cam seeing Booth leave alone hoped the couple didn't get into a fight. Out of no where Angela suggested they all go out after work to a new club she heard about across town. Of course Hodgins was in he did whatever he was told. Cam wasn't sure if she wanted any part of it. So she didn't commit to anything. 25 minutes later they see Booth enter with bags from the diner and he put them in Bones office. Then he walked down to limbo and escorted her back for lunch. As they were walking up the hall neither of them noticed the three spectators watching as Booth made her laugh and grabbed her hand as they entered her office and closed the door. Cam then left herself to go to her office to eat her lunch.

After giving the couple time to eat Angela walked over to Bones office and just walked in interrupting Booth and Bones impromptu make out session. Hey guys how about we all hang out tonight. I heard about this new club across town and thought we could check it out. She looked between Booth and Bones.

"Ange didn't anybody ever teach you to knock before you enter a room? Said Booth a little irritated his time with Bones was interrupted.

"Nope" she didn't even have the nerve to look shameful

"What do you think Bren? Are you guys in?" she asked

"I have a lot of work to do Angela. I won't be able to join you?" she said with a little coldness in her voice.

Angela didn't pick up on it or she chose not to acknowledge it. However, Booth did pick up on it and wonder what happened between the friends.

"Come on Bren as my best friend you are suppose to be there to save me from making a fool of myself.

It will only be for a couple of hours. You know eat dinner, have a few drinks maybe a little dancing. We can all catch up and you can fill me in on what you guys did over the weekend." she tried to ease in there to see who would bite.

Booth felt Bones body go stiff at the mention of their weekend. Did she tell Angela what happened and thinks I'll be mad?' he thought

"Hey Booth, Dr.B! Are you guys joining us tonight? It's been awhile since we've all been out."said Hodgins.

"I'm game if Bones is." Booth said

Bones looked at Booth and said "I don't know what that means." she looked confused

"It means I'll go if you want to go. That's all. What do you think we could go home and change, meet them there. We were going out to dinner anyway." he said not realizing her inner turmoil.

Not wanting to be the one to disappoint everyone she said, "Fine, I'll go. But I have work tomorrow so I'm not staying long." Angela and Hodgins went back to work and Booth was preparing to leave.

"Thank you for lunch Booth but I need to get back to work. I'll see you at home around six." She leans over and kisses him and walks to limbo.

Booth and Bones ran into Cam outside of the club so they all went in together. Angela saw them enter and started waving to get their attention. "There they are over there" said Cam.

Booth allowed the ladies to walk in front of him as they made their way to the table. After taking their seats, Hodgins got the waitress attention and everybody placed their orders. Once the orders were placed Booth asked how the pregnancy was going. "Its great man. I can't believe I'm going to be a dad. I can't wait until he or she gets here." said Hodgins

" Yeah well he can talk his body isn't constantly changing and emotions all over the place. But even still I'm looking forward to our new addition as well." said Angela

Booth noticed that Bones has been unusually quite and asked her if she wanted to dance. So they made their way out to the dance floor where he took her into his arms and brought her close to his body and whispered in her ear " I love you. Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he smiled at her

Bones looked at him smiling she said, " Thank you Booth and I love you to."

Unknown to the lovers on the dance floor they had an audience. As they talked, laughed and spun around on the dance floor someone was brewing with anger.

Going back to the table and having another drink Angela says, " Hey studly how about a dance?"

Booth caught Cams eye and her slight shake of her head before she looked down at the table.

" Um I would love to Ange but its getting late and I promised Bones we wouldn't be out to late. So how about a rain check?" he said confused about what was going on. He was going to ask Cam about it tomorrow for sure.

"Are you ready baby?" he asked Bones who looked up to him grateful they were leaving. " Yes, I'll see you all tomorrow. Good night." Her and Booth left the club with his arm around her shoulder bringing her close into his body.

Angela was happy for her friend but she was a little jealous to. She's always had a secret crush on Booth but he's always been into Bren. She knows she loves Hodgins and wouldn't have it any other way but she'll always wonder what it would have been like to be in the arms of Seeley Booth.

Off to the other side of the room was Rebecca. She was fuming that Booth was now spending his time with his _partner_. Now she knows who this mystery woman is and she doesn't like it.

Arriving home Booth locked up and went to find Bones. She was coming out of the kitchen with a bottle of water and he grabbed her hands and pulled her into the living to sit with him on the couch.

"Booth what are you doing? I need to take a shower and get ready for bed." she said

"Not until you sit here and talk to me. Tell me what's going on between you and Angela?" he said

Bones looked at him and wondered how did he know. Nobody knew anything because she hasn't said anything. She thought for a minute and decided she wanted to wait just a little longer. So she said, "Booth I will talk to you I promise just not tonight. All I can say at the moment is that Angela made a comment that I find I am uncomfortable with and I don't know how to handle it." she said

"Okay Bones, I'll lay off for the time being. BUT I want you to know you can talk to me about anything." he leans over and kisses her. Then he pulls her up and says I thought you said something about a shower as he flipped the button on her jeans.

Laughing they both ran into the master bathroom. When they got out of the shower Booth went to plug his cell into the charger and noticed he had a message from Rebecca. Opening the message he saw a picture of him and Bones kissing on the dance floor and a note that says _we need to talk. _ "I'll deal with this later." he said

Checking the alarm clock he climbed in bed as did Bones. Once they were settled in each others arms he kissed her on the back of her neck and said, "Love you baby, night"

Shifting to get comfortable she said, " Love you to. Good night Booth"

The following week Angela walked into Bones office and said, " Bren can we talk?"

"I'm really busy right now Angela. I have to get these reports done before I leave for the day. I have to go home and prepare for my flight." she says

"What flight Bren? We just finished a case where are you going and why don't I know about it?" she said

"What is it the best friend code again?" she asked sarcastically

"Bren is there something going on I don't know about?" Angela asked

" I really don't have time for this but since you won't let it go then fine." She finishes up with her reports and puts them in a folder and says"I'll be right back."

Coming back into her office she shuts the door and turns to Angela and says, " I don't appreciate how you use our friendship as a tool to take advantage of certain situations. I don't like being manipulated by anyone but when its by _my best friend_ then I have to wonder what the problem is. Are we best friends or not, or is it only when its convenient for you? I respect your relationship with Hodgins and I don't get involved in your personal business. Not because I am socially inadequate but because I felt it was none of _my_ business. But you get upset when I don't want to discuss the intimate side of my relationship with Booth in great detail as you would say. That is a problem for me. Contrary to what you believe it is none of your business. Just so there is no misunderstanding I heard what you said when you left my office last week, you know the one where you should have brought a ticket for that ride years ago. Tell me Ange do you want Booth too? I mean you had no problem sleeping with Wendell when you and Hodgins decided to go your separate ways."

Angela gasps at this revelation. She had no idea Bren heard when she said that. "Bren sweetie, you have been a little sour towards me because of Booth?' Angela asked. " I was only kidding around, I thought you knew that."

"Angela this has nothing to do with Booth. This has everything to do with the fact that you as my "best friend" have no problem manipulating me when it suits you. You know how I feel about being manipulated or taken advantage of, but you use my lack of social awareness against me.

Oh my God, sweetie I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You know I have always wanted you and Booth together. You know me I just shoot off at the mouth sometimes without even thinking. I never meant to hurt you. I am very happily married to Hodgins. I wouldn't trade him for anything. Your right I shouldn't be hounding you about the more personal things that you and Booth share. I will try not to do it again. And Bren you are far from inadequate." Angela said hoping that would be enough

"Thank you Angela but I really have to go if I'm going to make it to the airport in time. We can talk more when I return." She grabbed her belongings and left her office leaving Angela sitting there alone.

"Baby I am going to miss you. I wish I could take the time off to go with you but there is just to much going on in the office to leave for Charlie to handle by himself. Please be careful. Promise me you will be careful?" Booth looked so worried.

"I will Booth and I wish you were going with me to. I am going to miss you. I'm not use to sleeping alone anymore. I love you and I'll call you as often as I can." She said

"That's my flight Booth I better get going." She made no move to leave him

"Yeah ok." He made no move to let her go

He brought his hands up to her face and kissed her tenderly on her lips and spoke against her mouth and said, "I love you. Please be careful and stay out of trouble. Make sure your publisher has sufficient security for these book signings. I'll be here to pick you up next week and then I'm taking you back to my place and make love to you all night long." He gave her another quick kiss.

Smiling against his lips and said, "why your place." She knew but she wanted to hear him say it.

"It's closer and after seven days without you I may take you in my truck just to hold me over until we get to my apartment." He smiled at her and kissed her one more time before letting her go so she could board her flight.

She turns around one more time to look at him before she gets on the plane.

As he's walking through the airport his cell vibrated and its a message from Rebecca _meet me at your apartment alone at 8pm._

He texted her back and said, meet me at the diner at 5pm. I have something to do tonight.

His phone went off again and he looked to see her new text _ fine 5pm diner._

At the lab Hodgins asked Angela where Dr. B was running off to. "I'm not sure. She never really told me. I just found out she was leaving." Angela said

"Oh Dr. Brennan is off to a book signing. She will be in California and then New York before she comes back in seven days." said Cam

"Why do you know about this and I don't? I'm her best friend." Angela said rather rudely

"Angie – babe hey what's going on? No need to be rude" said Hodgins

"You may be her _best friend _ but I am her boss and I had to approve her leave." Cam said as she turned and went to her office.

Angela stood there looking dumbfounded by her outburst. These hormones were getting out of control she thought to herself.

Booth walked into the diner to find Rebecca already there waiting for him. He walks up to the table and sat down and said, " Rebecca"

"I want you to stop seeing her. I don't want my son around her and you have to decide who is more important to you her or Parker because you can't have both." She stated smugly

"I'm in love with her so NO! I will not stop seeing her and I'm not having this conversation with you. You will not tell me who I can and can not see nor have a relationship with. And you sure as hell won't tell me I can't see my son. You don't have to like it but you will show her and our relationship some respect. Tell Parks I'll call him tonight before he goes to bed." Said Booth as he stands up and leaves the diner.


	26. Decisions need to be made

**Chapter 26 – Decisions need to be made**

Three days later Booth walked into Cams' office to get an update on their latest case. Since Bones was out of town, Cam and the interns were working with Booth. "Hey Cam how's every thing going with Paul?" Booth asked as he picked up the paper weight on her desk turning it over in his hand.

"We are working on it. It's hard since we both have demanding jobs that leave us little to no time together. He was going to join us the other night but he was called into work." she signed

"Um...about the other night when Ange asked me to dance, what was up with the little shake of the head you sent my way?" Booth asked curious by her actions.

"Booth, I can't betray any confidences okay. Your a smart guy think about it very carefully. Think about Angela's actions lately and then think about how your girlfriend has been acting around her best friend. Cam hoped Booth would piece enough of it together without her telling him. It's not very often Dr. Brennan turns to me and the last thing I want to do is lose her trust Cam thought to herself.

"Ange has always openly flirted and stepped over the boundaries at times but I don't see what's different. She even does it in front of Hodgins. Even though I have to admit he has raised his brow a time or two by her comments. But why would it bother Bones now?" He asked her.

"Booth just tread lightly there and don't encourage it. I'm not saying that you do now its just complicated. Wait for Dr. Brennan to come to you. That's all I can tell you. How is Dr. Brennan doing anyway?" Cam asked trying to change the subject.

Booth smirks thinking about his conversation with Bones last night, "She's ready to come home. She's upset she can't be here to work the case and her publisher was trying to add another signing to her schedule but she flat out refused. She hates having to do those events but with the new book just getting released they told her it was important to promote it. I'm very proud of her you know. She has really come along way from when we first met."

"How is Parker taking your relationship? You've been together for what three or four months now. I'm happy for you Seeley. I know you've wanted this when you and I reconnected after I first joined the team. You deserve to be happy and she is what made you happy." Said Cam.

"Yeah well he doesn't know about the relationship. I wanted to tell him you know face to face but I haven't seen him. I've been able to talk to him on the phone maybe once or twice a week. Rebecca is being a bitch about it. When Bones and I first got together she called me saying he needed me because he was having a nightmare and wanted to see me. So I get there and she opens the door dressed half naked. She was being very suggestive if you know what I mean and I didn't fall for the bait. So she cancels my weekend plans with Parker. Then she gets pissed because every time she unexpectedly showed up at my place I'm not there, she would cancel my visitations again. She knew I was seeing someone she just didn't know who it was until the other night when we all went out. She saw us kissing and she took a picture with her phone and sent it to me to let me know she knows who I'm with now. "

Cam felt bad for her long time friend. He finally gets the woman who he has wanted and loved for years all to have an ex trying to cause problems and use his son as a token and a fake delusional desert barbie reporter lurking around. Even though she fully blamed him for that one. He should have kept it in his pants and a lot of that drama wouldn't even exist.

Booth stood up and started pacing in Cam's office, " You know the day Bones left, she called me and said she needed to talk to me about Parker and wanted to meet at my place. My gut was telling me not to go there so I told her we'll meet at the diner right, so Rebecca tells me I have to pick Parker or Bones. As long as I am with Bones she won't let me see Parker." His head hung low at the thought.

Getting up from behind her desk Cam walked around to where Booth was standing and touched his arm to get his attention and said, "I'm sorry Seeley. You shouldn't have to go through this. Your a wonderful father. Have you talked to Dr Brennan about what has been going on?"

"She knows some of it. I haven't told her the latest though because I don't want to burden her while she's away. I don't have any intentions to end my relationship with Bones. I've waited to long to get to this point and it hasn't been easy. Bones is my other half. I have to talk to her about how she would feel if I fought for joint custody and where she sees our relationship going. I'm just scared of overwhelming her with to much so fast."

"You know she'll support your decision. She loves you and she loves that little boy. I've watched her with him when he was coming here after school and to somebody who doesn't know them you would think it was a mother-son scene playing out. She patiently listens to him go on about anything and everything." Cam said hopefully making him feel better.

Booth stands up and hugs Cam and says "thanks Cam."

Just then Angela walks in Cam's office and says "You better be careful before your current girlfriend gets jealous that ex-girlfriend is hanging all over you."

Booth narrowed his eyes, "what are you talking about Angela? Bones and I trust each other and she knows Cam and I are just friends and I don't need you insinuating anything either."

"Yeah well I thought she trusted me to but apparently when it comes to you Mr. Studly she doesn't. You must have really put it on her for her to start acting weird around me all of a sudden. Did you know she didn't even tell me she was going on a book signing until the day she was leaving. And that was only because I went in her office to talk to her and she said she didn't have time because she had to leave soon for the airport." Says Angela

" Angela? Is there something you needed or did you just come in here to vent?" says Cam

Booth decided to file that little tidbit of information away for a later time and said, "If I'm not needed I'll head back to my office. Thanks for the talk Cam."

Back at the Hoover Booth called Rebecca and wanted to pick Parker up after school. After practically begging her to spend some time with his son, he promised he would have dinner and his homework finished when he came home.

"Damn it Seeley! I think I made myself clear on where I stood with this." huffed Rebecca

"So your honestly telling me that as long as I'm with the woman that I love I can't have a relationship with my son? Why? Help me understand why is it okay for you to have as many relationships as you see fit, move men into your house to live with my son without my consent, but you feel the need to dictate to me who I can or can't be with. You know more about Bones then I did about the men you were with. I'm having a pretty hard time trying to figure this out. At first I thought it was because you didn't know who it was but now that you do know who it is you still feel the need to interfere. What is it Rebecca, tell me... you didn't want me so I'm suppose to live the rest of my life alone." He was beyond pissed off now.

"Have him home no later than 7:30. One minute later Seeley and that's it." she hung up with out answering any of his questions.

Frustrated with what was going on in his personal life he couldn't concentrate on work right now. He turned off his computer and grabbed his suit coat from the back of his chair, locked his door on the way out of his office. On his way to his truck he sent Bones a text

***Hey baby. I know your busy. Don't forget to eat okay. Always thinking of you – missing you! I love you! Booth**

He arrived at his son school 10 minutes before dismissal so he got a good spot right in front of the school. He felt his phone vibrate and looked to see he had a new text message. When he saw the message was from Bones he couldn't help but smile and he could feel the tension leaving his body.

**Missing you to Booth. Stop! worrying about me. I've already eaten lunch. Can't wait to come home. I love you. I'll call you tonight it may be late but I miss hearing your voice. Your Bones***

Hearing the dismissal bell he got out of the truck so that Parker could see him when he came out of the school.

"Parker!" Booth called out to him.

Parker turned in the direction he heard his name called and said, "Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"I have permission from your mom to pick you up and spend some time with you but I have to have you back home by 7:30, we can have dinner together but your homework has to be done before you go home. So I was thinking we could go back to my place get your homework out of the way, play some video games, stop for dinner on our way to your moms. What do you think?" Booth asked.

"Yeah can Bones come to?" Parker really wanted to see her to. He hasn't seen her in a long time. And he missed her.

" I wish she could bud but she's out of town for a few more days. She has a couple of book signings to go to. Got your seat belt on bud?"

"Yeah dad I'm ready"

"Okay Parker get started on your homework and I'm going to change out of this suit. As soon as your homework is done, we'll play a video game." Booth closed and locked the door and headed back to his bedroom.

Booth left his cell phone on the book shelf when he entered his apartment and when it started ringing Parker got up to answer his phone. 'Hello Agent Booth phone" said Parker. A big Booth smile plastered on his face as he practically shouted " Hey Bones, it's me Parker!"

'Hi Parker, how are you? It's so good to hear your voice. I miss you."Said Bones

"I'm fine. I'm at my dad's. I wish you were here I really miss you. Dad said you were at a book signing."

Booth heard Parker talking so he asked, " Parker who are you talking to?" He walks back into the living room pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"I miss you to Bones. Do you want to talk to my dad?" Okay love you to Bones. Said Parker as he gave the phone to Booth.

"Hey Baby!" said Booth

"I had a little break and wanted to call and say hi. I needed to hear your voice." said Bones

"Aw babe I'm glad you called. I miss hearing your voice to. Parker has been asking about you. I think you made his day just now. I know you made mine. I got to spend time with my son, heard from my girl. Just what I needed." said Booth

"I assumed you told Parker about us since your talking so freely." She inquired

"Not yet but would it be a problem?" Now he wasn't sure if she wanted him to know about them.

"Not at all. I just hope he's okay with it." He could hear the concern in her voice.

"I'll talk to him about it when we get off the phone. It's going to be okay." He tried to reassure her.

"Booth I have go now. They are waiting on me. I just wanted to call and say I love you. Go spend time your son and have fun. May I speak to Parker again please."

"Sure Bones..."

"Booth before you go I love you and I'll call you tonight when I get back to the hotel if that's ok." said Bones.

" I love you to baby and its more than ok." Said Booth

"Bud , Bones wants to talk to you again. You have to hurry up though she has to go." said Booth

"Hi Bones"

"Hello Parker. I'm glad you are able to spend time with your dad he really missed you. Make sure he laughs a lot today ok. Tell him to take a picture of the two of you with his phone and send it me alright." said Bones

"I will Bones. I hope I get to see you when you come home. Love you. Bye" and he disconnects the call

"Dad I'm all done my homework. I only had a few problems to finish. Since our teacher finished her lesson early she gave us a head start on our homework. Can we play video games now."

"Sure bud. Go pick out the one you want and set it up. I'll grab us a snack and a couple of sodas."

"Oh dad, Bones wants you to take a picture of us and send it to her phone. Where is she anyway."

"She is in California and then she has to go to New York for a couple of days."

"Already dad"

"Parker I wanted to talk to you about something and I need you to be honest with me okay pal?" Booth was a little nervous himself.

"Parks, Bones and I are together now as a couple and I want to know how you feel about that?" He chanced a glance in his son's direction.

"I think that's cool dad. Does this mean that we will be spending more time at her house to?" He hoped so he loved swimming in her pool.

" Yeah we will be spending more time at each others places..."

Parker cuts Booth off, "dad if your with Bones now does this mean you and mom aren't getting back together and making us a family?" Parker was looking confused. His mom was telling him one thing and his dad was telling him something different

"Why would you think your mom and I are getting back together?" Booth didn't understand where that came from. Parker has never seen them together has a couple. At least not where he would be old enough to remember.

"Last night mom asked me how I would feel if you guys got back together and you moved in with us. Then we would be a family. She said I would have both of parents under the same roof and I could see you all the time." he said

"Is that what you want Parker? For your mom and I to be together." Booth wasn't sure if this is what he wanted.

"I told her that I remember you guys fighting all the time and that I think your happier with Bones. We can be a family with Bones to right. She could be like my step mom one day and you guys can have some more kids." said Parker

"Parker I don't have those kinds of feelings for your mom. I care about your mom for giving me you. But I'm not in love with your mom. I'm not sure why she would tell you that and she really shouldn't have. We are always going to be a family. But I am in love with Bones and hopefully one day we will get married and have children. That will not change my love for you at all. I know Bones is not your mom but she loves you just as much as your mom loves you. Do you understand what I'm saying son?" Booth was so angry with Rebecca for putting them in this situation.

"I understand dad. I love Bones too." Parker said

"Hey dad can we go to the diner for dinner. I'm hungry." asked Parker

"Sure Bud. Get your stuff together. Let me grab some shoes and my wallet." Said Booth

Booth and Parker arrived at the diner and took their seats. Booth was laughing at something that Parker had just told him when their waitress came over to their table. " Hey boys, what can I get for you?" said Marge

"Hi Marge we will both have the bacon cheeseburger with fries, chocolate shake and a coke. Please" said Booth

"Sure thing hon. Is Dr. Brennan joining you?" She asks

"No, not tonight. She's out of town. So its just us." said Booth

"Okay then I'll put your order in and I'll be right back with your drinks." Marge smiled at them and then left them alone.

"Hi Seeley! It's nice seeing you again."Said Hannah

Booth cringed when he heard her voice. He didn't want to deal with this.

"Hi you must be Parker. I'm a friend of your dads. He talked a lot about you. My name is Hannah." She gave the boy a fake smile and ruffled his hair.

Parker took an instant dislike to the fake woman. "Hi " he mumbled in reply.

"Hannah this is just father and son time so I would appreciate it if you would leave."Booth said very irritated with this woman.

She rubbed her hand across the back of his shoulders and said, "Oh Seeley, how about you meet me later for drinks and we can catch up or I can just stop by your place." said Hannah

"Hannah, No I am not meeting you anywhere. There is nothing to catch up on. I'm trying to spend time with my son and you are intruding on our time."Said Booth

"Alright Seeley!" I'll call you later then maybe you'll have a change of heart. Hannah said upset Booth wouldn't agree to meet her.

"Good bye Hannah." Just then their food arrived. ' Alright Parks eat up then we can get out of here." said Booth

"Dad who was that woman?" Parker asked

"She is a journalist I might when I was training soldiers. Now she is working here in DC." Said Booth.

Do you have room for pie bud?" asked Booth

""Yes sir – apple?"

Marge brought them their pie and the check. After they finished up Booth told Parker they had to go because he had to get him back by 7:30.

Arriving back at Rebecca's he walked Parker to the door. Booth was telling Parker that he enjoyed spending time with him and that he really missed him when Rebecca opened the door and told Parker it was time to come in and to say good night to his father.

"Good night dad. Thanks for coming to get me. I really had fun today. I hope we can do it again soon. I love you." said Parker

"I look forward to it bud. I love you to little man." said Booth

Booth turns to go and Rebecca said, "Seeley"

"DON'T REBECCA! What the hell are you telling him? Have you completely lost it? We are not getting back together. You know I am with Bones. Booth said through clenched teeth.

"If you want to see your son I think we should at least try to be together as a family Seeley. You owe us that much." Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest thinking she had him.

"I don't owe you shit. You can't and will not use my son to blackmail me into a relationship with you that neither of us want. You are out of your fucking mind. I can't even look at you right now. I'll call my son tomorrow." Booth got in his truck and pulled out of the driveway.

Booth was fuming by what just happened. All he knew was he needed to be near Bones right now. Since she was still out of town he elected to go to her apartment instead of his own. After taking a shower and toweling off, he dressed for bed. Laying down and hugged Bones pillow tightly in his arms he inhaled the pillows still held her scent. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Just then his cell phone rang. Reaching for the phone on the night stand he answered the phone, "Booth",

"What's wrong Booth?" asked Bones

"What makes you think something is wrong all I said was Booth?" he replied

"I know you. What's wrong?" she was worried about him

"I'm just having a day from hell and it just kept getting worse as it went on. I don't want to talk about it right now ok." he needed to get his mind off of today events.

"OK Booth. Did you enjoy your time with Parker?" She asks

" Yeah, we had a blast. He was happy about us being together. I didn't think he would have problem with it. He adores you Bones." said Booth

"I'm glad he's okay with us being a couple. I don't want to do anything he is uncomfortable with. I understand he is a very important part of your life. I would never ask you to choose." she had no idea what her words were doing to him right now.

"Tell me about your day Bones." Ask Booth

There was a long pause before Bones started to speak. "Booth we agreed in the beginning to be open and honest with each other. Don't shut me out now. I know I'm here in California but hopefully talking it out will help. I know I said I would let it go but you sound so sad. It's breaking my heart. Metaphorically of course." said Bones

Booth lets out a long audible breath and goes for it. "I know we just started our relationship and its all new to you and to me to, but I have to know Bones, where do you see us in a year or two?" 


End file.
